Tu eres mi alguien y yo tu nadie
by Aerith-Pink
Summary: Un inicio de KairiXSora con final SoraXRoxas y RikuXNaminé. Ultimo capitulo subido
1. Un hola y un adios

**Mi primer ficc D espero que guste**

**Aviso de ante mano que en donde salga "" por ejemplo: "blablabla" no será más que otra cosa que Roxas o Naminé hablando desde el interior de Sora o Kairi. (Por algún capitulo D)**

Cap. 1 – Un Hola y un Adiós.

Ya llegó el verano en Destiny Island, la época en la cual los niños disfrutaban de sus calurosas vacaciones, lejos de los estudios una vez terminados los últimos minutos de clase.

Justo en el instituto se hallaba un joven aun recogiendo sus cosas de su taquilla. Era un chico de pelo castaño algo alborotado con unos ojos azules como el mar. Parecía algo triste, no estaba alegre como los demás que salieron a toda prisa, dejando atrás el instituto para no regresar hasta el año que viene, algunos ya para no regresar.

-"Sora… ¿Ocurre algo?"

- ¿eh? ¿Quién habla? – El chico buscaba por todas partes de donde procedía la voz, pero estaba completamente solo en ese edificio.

-"Dentro de ti, Sora. Osease Roxas. Joe que pronto me has olvidado."

-¿Roxas?

-"¿Hola? ¿Alguien aparte de Sora me escucha?"

-Pe..pero…

-"Jajaja desde aquel día podría haber hablado contigo… pero preferí no hacerlo, ya que o estabas dándote manitas con Kairi o hablabas solo o…"

-Si, ya lo pillo…

-"Pues lo que te decía… ¿ocurre algo?"

-No… jeje no es nada.

-"Oye, no me lo creo. Te recuerdo que estoy dentro de ti, se perfectamente lo que te pasa pero quiero que me lo digas tu."

-Que no me pasa nada – Decia mientras cerraba la puerta de su taquilla.

-"Que si…"

-Que no…-Así continuaron hasta que llegó a casa.- ¡Hola mamá! Ya he llegado. ¡Que no pesado!

-¿uh? ¿A quien llamas pesado hijo?-Le dijo su madre algo sorprendida.

-¿Eh? A.. a nadie mamá… ) – Subió corriendo a su habitación formando un gran jaleo a la hora de subir las escaleras.- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cabezota?

-"Jajaja te recuerdo que soy como tu."

- . ¡shit!

-"¿Me lo dirás?"

-Ok, ok… no quería que llegaran las vacaciones de verano… ahora durante mucho tiempo ya no podré ver a Kairi… ya que ella se va de vacaciones con sus padres a no se donde.

-"Bonito lugar… no se done… suena interesante."

-¡Cállate!

-"Oye… ¿y porque no le vas a preguntar y vas a verla de vez en cuando?"

-Porque son vacaciones familiares…

-"Tu eres su novio, eso es que formas parte de la familia P"

- o/O ¿Qué dices? Ahora que dices… ¿y tu que tal con Naminé?

-"No se para que preguntas. La beso cuando tu besas a Kairi, la toco cuando tu tocas a Kairi… etc… aunque entre tu y yo, no me gusta Naminé."

-O ¿Cómo que no?

- "Je… si tu supieras… a parte, te recuerdo que yo no tengo corazón."

De repente Sora escucho como su madre hablaba con alguien, se asomó y la voz le pareció familiar así que bajó corriendo las escaleras y allí encontró a Riku que preguntaba por él. Los dos salieron en dirección a la isla en la que jugaban siempre todos, una vez allí se encontraron con el resto de amigos menos con Kairi.

-¿Y Kairi? – Pregunto Sora algo triste.

-La he ido a buscar pero ya estaba haciendo la maleta.- Contesto Selphie con su sonrisa ya de siempre.

-"Corre Sora, ve con ella y déjalos a ellos."- un Roxas interior le dijo a Sora ya que nadie más podía escucharlo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que has oído, recuerda que se va mañana.-Contesto Selphie.

-"Esta tía como que es un poco… esto… mejor me lo callo. ¡Corre!" - Sora salió corriendo dirección Kairi sin decir nada a los demás. – "Una pregunta Sora… ¿Cuándo te lo harás con ella?"

Tras esta pregunta Sora se sonrojó y quedo paralizado en el sitio en el que se encontraba. Empezó a rechistar palabras que no se entendían, solo Roxas ya que el ya sabia lo que diría antes de que lo dijera. Riku lo miraba desde lo lejos sin decir nada, todos preguntaban que le pasaba a Sora hasta que al final Riku movió los labios.

-Roxas…

-¿Quién es ese?- Preguntó una Selphie curiosa.

Riku emprendió camino hacia donde se encontraba Sora. Una vez estuvo a su lado comprobó que Sora no se había dado cuenta de su presencia ya que seguía rechistando sin entenderse ni él mismo.

-Sora, ¿puedes hablar con Roxas?

Esa pregunta hizo que Sora dejara de rechistar con la vista perdida, para fijar su vista en la del peliplateado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Algo me dijo el rey.

-"¿Qué diablos dice este?"-Sora noto que Roxas estaba algo enfadado.

-Ya, cálmate Roxas. Él sabe de ti, estaba presente la vez que empezaste a formar parte de mi vida.

-"¬¬ este me pone de los nervios."

-Te recuerdo que lo derrotaste una vez…

-"Y yo te recuerdo que fue él uno de los que me llevo hacia esa Villa Crepúsculo"

-Uups… eso no lo pensaba.

-¿Qué dice el rubiales?- Preguntó Riku ya que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando su amigo castaño con el rubio.

-Aún recuerda cuando lo llevaste a Villa Crespúsculo.

-Oye rubiales, si me oyes, que sepas que si lo hice fue para protegerte de tus enemigos mientras despertaba Sora.

-"¡JA! ¡Que soy incorpóreo no tonto!"

Tras este comentario Sora echo a reír mientras que su amigo solo lo contemplaba con cara de sorpresa ya que no sabía de lo que se reía.

-Esto se me hace incomodo… yo no se lo que dice el pequeño rubiales. A lo mejor me insulta y no me entero.

-Tranquilo Riku, no te ha insultado.

-De seguro que tiene ganas de pegarme.

-Por mucho que quisiera no podría, además no ha dicho en ningún momento eso.

Sora emprendió camino hacia su bote dejando atrás al peliplateado.

-"No pero si pudiera si que le daba una buena zurra"

-¿Por qué?

-"Por venganza. Luego ya seriamos tan amigos"

-Ahora soy yo el que dice, JA. Esa no te la crees ni tu.

-"jajajaja demasiado bien me conoces."

Sora corrió hacia la casa de Kairi. Tocó al timbre y su amada le abrió la puerta, estaba sola en su casa.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?

-Se fueron. –En el rostro de Kairi se pudo observar un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas- ahora estamos solo.

-"¡Genial! Vía libre Sora."

-"¿Vía libre para que?"- Roxas escucho la voz femenina pero no era Kairi, ella no había movido sus carnosos labios en ningún momento.

-"Mierda… me había olvidado que estabas aquí Naminé."

-¿Naminé? ¿Qué dices?- Sora al escuchar el nombre de Naminé no pensó que al igual que Roxas, Naminé también estaba presente.

-Oh vaya. Veo que Roxas también se ha dado a ver.

-Mejor di escuchar.

-"Oye Roxas, ¿via libre para que?"

-"¿Tienes que meter tu narizota en todo?"

-Roxas… ya vale.

-"No, ya vale no. A pesar de que he intentado hacerme amigo suyo, ¡no puedo!"

-"Nadie te ha pedido que fueras mi amigo"

-"Tranquilo que no lo seré."

-Uuuuh… Roxas de eso te arrepentiras.

Solo Sora se atrevió a decir comentarios de la pequeña pelea que tenían los dos rubios, mientras que Kairi solo estaba atenta a lo que decía Naminé he intentaba averiguar con sus palabras que era lo que el rubio le decía.

-"No me arrepentiré. Ella fue la que borro parte de mi memoria al igual que la de Kairi y los demás."

-Pero lo hizo por algo a lo bueno… ¿verdad Naminé?

-"claro, no lo hice por gusto"

-"oh si ya…"

-¿Qué ha dicho Roxas?

-"que te calles y no preguntes"

-¿uh?

-"No es verdad"

-Por lo que veo Roxas te dijo algo que no es verdad, ella dijo que claro, no lo hizo a gusto.

-"Odio a la chicas…"

-¿Qué?

-"Déjalo… cosas que digo sin pensar."

Sora hizo caso a Roxas y besó a Kairi.

-"¿No decías que no querías ser mi amigo? Pues quita de aquí."

-"Oye rubita, que no lo hago por gusto #¬¬"

-Santo dios… ¿no podías esperar a hablarme una vez se hubiera ido Kairi?

-"¬¬ ¿Por qué?"

-¡Porque así no hay quien se despida!

-"Ok, ok… ya me callo"

Una vez que Sora consiguió la calma entre Roxas y Naminé se despidió de Kairi como el deseaba, llenándola de besos y caricias.

Al día siguiente Sora se encontraba en su habitación completamente dormido que ni siquiera escuchó el despertador.

-"Soooooooooooooooraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Soooooooooooooooraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Sora empezó a despertar sintiendo como el aire, bastante caluroso para tal hora de la mañana, acariciaba su rostro aún algo dormido. Intentó abrir sus ojos para comprobar la hora, no 

deseaba no poder despedirse de su amada por última vez hasta dentro de un mes, pero los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana dañaron sus pupilas azuladas así que de nuevo cerró los ojos. Puso atención a todo ruido que podía escuchar en su habitación alumbrada por un color anaranjado, tan solo escuchaba el zumbido de algún mosquito que se instaló en su cuarto y que seguramente ya se habría alimentado con la sangre del castaño. También podía escuchar el romper de las olas con la arena o con las rocas, ya que no vivía muy lejos de la costa. Reinaba la paz y el silencio a esas horas hasta que algo en su cabeza hizo que se sentara de golpe en la cama y que abriera los ojos sin importarle la luz del sol.

-¿pero que haces?

-"Ya a tocado el despertador hace un ratito… llevo un buen rato intentando despertarte pero claro como que estoy dentro de ti no te puedo lanzar un vaso de agua así que me tengo que conformar con darte pellizquitos desde tu interior D"

-¡Mierda no!

Comprobó la hora, hacia más de 15 minutos que el despertador había sonado. Corrió tan deprisa a la ducha, después de una ducha muy rápida corrió a su habitación de tal manera que despertó a su madre. Una vez arreglado salió corriendo de la casa como si fuera el último día de su vida que vería a Kairi. Cuando llegó a la estación comprobó que el tren mágico que llevaría a Kairi a su destino ya estaba a punto de salir. ¿No podría despedirse de Kairi?

-"Por la espalda nos invade mi enemigo"

-¿Qué?

Sora se dio la vuelta y allí vio a Kairi junto su maleta de viaje.

-¡Kairi! ¿Cómo que no subes?

-Porque aun no es hora. Faltan 5 minutos.

-¿uh?

-"Buah, y tu que creías que se iba xD y resulta que recién llegaba el tren"

-Jaja… si…

-Sora… te echare mucho de menos.

-Si no te llamo me llamas tu ¿eh?

-Jeje si.

-"Roxas… ¿Por qué no puedes hacer como Sora?"

-"¿Uh?"

Kairi le hizo una seña de silencio a Sora ya que este mostró una cara de no entender nada.

-"Se que ayer nos discutimos pero aun así yo siento algo por ti… Y no quiero que este mes estés enfadado conmigo"

-"¬/¬ bueno… está bien… lo siento"

-" 'D Perdona, dime la verdad. ¿Me echarás de menos?"

-"Bueeeno… un poco… solo un poco."

-" ) con eso me conformo"

Kairi pudo observar que sus padres ya subían al tren cosa que ella también tenia que hacer. Besó a Sora como nunca lo había echo y sin decir nada corrió hacia el tren.

-Ves como no cuesta nada pedir perdón.

-"Me pone enfermo esa sonrisa que pone"

-¿Enfermo? Se sincero, te gusta.

-"¿Me vacilas? Me gustaba más la sonrisa de Hayner… ¡UY!"

-¿Hayner? Esto… ¿te gustaba Hayner?

-"-/- déjalo."

Sora se fue a la isla a pensar y hablar con Roxas sin que nadie lo mirara "raro" ya que parecía que hablara solo.

-Entonces… ¿me piensas decir?

-"¿El que?"

-Te gustaba Hayner, ¿verdad?

-"A ver… incorpóreo igual a no tener corazón, es decir no me podía gustar"

-Eso solo son tonterías, además por así decirlo ya dejaste de ser un incorpóreo.

-"¿Qué? No te entiendo"

-Al unirte a mi dejaste de ser un simple incorpóreo. Lo único que ahora vives mi vida ni la tuya. Lo siento.

-"¿el que sientes?"

-Que no tengas tu propia vida… si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para que tuvieras tu propia vida, piensa que lo haría.

-"Ya estoy bien así, je… además así no estoy solo"

-Cuando estabas en Villa Crespúsculo tampoco lo estabas, además, ¿Axel no cuenta?

-"ya estas entrando en mi vida privada… bueno la poca que tuve."

-Jajajaja tu estás en todo momento en mi vida sea privada o no, ¬¬ ¿Por qué no me dices un poco de la tuya?

-"Cuando estaba en Villa Crepúsculo me encariñe con personas virtuales, osease con meros datos. Hubiera preferido mil veces la compañía de Axel"

-¿Te encariñaste de Axel?

-"Oye ya vale… # empieza a mosquearme el asunto"

-ok.

Continuaron hablando durante un rato sobre el pasado de Sora y el poco pasado de Roxas fuera de Sora. A la hora aproximadamente llegó Riku, caminando poco a poco esperando que Sora dejara de hablar "solo". Roxas se percató de la presencia de Riku y avisó a Sora ya que Riku lo miraba con cara de burla.

-¿De que te ries?

-xD es que tardare en acostumbrarme a que hables solo.

-No hablo solo. ¬¬

-"Dale una zurra de mi parte"

-No que luego me la da a mi de vuelta y a mi si me va a doler.

-¿Hablando solo?

-¬¬ no. Con Roxas.

-¿Ya se ha ido Kairi?

-Si… y al parecer Naminé también se ha dado a la vista.

-Vaya… mis dos mejores amigos hablando solos… mm… creo que eso tendré que apuntarlo en algún lugar para dentro de unos años recordarme de ello… xD

-"Otro comentario y lo apunto en mi lista negra"

-Jajajaja no seas así Roxas, lo dice en broma.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Mejor no te digo.

-¿Me ha insultado?

-No, eso no. Digamos que son nuestros secretos.

-Oh… ¬¬ ya me caes mal rubito… xD naaa no te la creas.

-"vale, ya tiene esta la R apuntada ¬¬ sigue así y tendrás todo el nombre apuntado"

-Jajaja y bueno ¿Qué te trae por aquí Riku?

-No lo se, vine a dar una vuelta. ¿Y a ti?

-Vine a hablar con Roxas, ya que por las calles me pueden tomar por loco.

-¿Vamos a la palmera?

-Vamos.

Sora y Riku, con un Roxas de por medio, caminaron rumbo a "la palmera". Estaba algo tumbada y era un buen lugar en el que Sora normalmente se tumbaba mientras que charlaba siempre con sus amigos a la hora en el que el sol se escondía dando camino a la noche.

Pero en ese momento algo faltaba en ese lugar, y ese algo era Kairi. Ella siempre con su sonrisa y sus cotilleos, cosa que a los chicos les gustaba escuchar con entusiasmo. En ese momento estaba Roxas, el cual tampoco era una de las personas que tenían por costumbre dejar acabar la frase a la gente que ya daba su comentario.

Todo era diferente en él. Cuando era una "persona" normal, con sus amigos, aunque fueran meros datos, eran sus amigos, era una persona que entraba en su mundo de pensamientos mientras que sus amigos hablaban de cosas, fueran importantes o no.

Ahora era una simple parte más en la vida de Sora. Aunque él no lo demostrara sentía vacío en su "interior", tenia la necesidad de volver a ver lo que un día fueron sus amigos aunque ellos no lo recordaran. Sora sentía ese vacío que sentía Roxas. Una vez en la palmera y ya tumbado se relamió los labios que ahora estaban secos para hablar.

-Riku, vamos a Villa Crepúsculo.

-¿El rubio te lo ha pedido?

-No. Él nunca me lo pedirá pero se que lo quiere hacer. Vayamos los dos, digo los tres, a Villa Crepúsculo a ver a Hayner y los demás. Buen nombre acabo de decir.

Roxas no tenía palabras a lo que acababa de escuchar, algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado de Sora diría. Pero algo en su "interior" le decía que Riku no era de esas personas que van haciendo favores a personas que casi ni conoce. Riku puso su típica pose en la palmera, brazos cruzados con un pie y la espalda apoyados en la palmera y con la cabeza agachada mirando al suelo. Esa pose le hizo pensar a Roxas que Riku diría que no, que tal vez sería perder el tiempo haciendo semejante tontería. A los pocos segundos dejó su posición para dar un par de pasos.

-Esta bien. Vamos a Villa Crepúsculo en un rato.

-¿Si?

-Si, después de comer cogemos el tren y nos vamos a ver a ese grupo.

-¿Has oído Roxas? Vamos a Villa Crepúsculo.

-"Dios… si lo pudiera hacer ahora mismo le daba un abrazo a Riku"

Sora se limitó a reír mientras se acercaba a Riku al cual abrazó.

-¿Qué haces Sora?

-Es que Roxas quería darte un abrazo y ya que él no puede si no te lo doy yo, pues te lo doy.

-Vaya, que generoso Roxas.

-"Haré como si no lo hubiera escuchado…"

Decidieron ir a comer ya que al poco saldría el tren y no saldría ninguno hacia su destino hasta ya tarde. Mientras comía, Sora pudo notar la felicidad que desprendía Roxas. Eso le hacía feliz, ya que de alguna forma le había quitado su vida. Comió tan rápido como pudo y corrió hacia la estación en donde ya estaba Riku esperándolo.

-Riku, ¿has comido?

-Si. Acabo de llegar.

Sora y Riku compraron los billetes para ir hacia Villa Crepúsculo. Una vez allí encontraron el lugar algo más desierto de lo normal, caminaron rumbo al lugar de siempre pero antes de entrar encontraron al grupo de Seifer hablando entre ellos. Se escondieron detrás de unas cajas para escuchar que decían ya que Seifer parecía algo enfadado.

-¡AAAAAAAAArgh! No entiendo como el mocoso de Hayner me ha podido derrotar delante de todos.

-Seguro que hizo trampa.

-Este se va a enterar de lo que es derrotar a Seifer.

-Chismoso. –Dijo Viento mirando hacia unas cajas.

-¿Qué dices Viento?

-Allí. –Señalo hacia las cajas.

-¿Quién osa espiar al gran Seifer? – Dijo Trueno acercándose a las cajas con un puño elevado.

-"Sora, os dicen a vosotros."

-Genial… ¡Vámonos!

Sora y Riku salieron corriendo en dirección a la plaza ya que no tenían ningunas ganas de pelear. Una vez allí encontraron a Pence comprando unos helados.

-"Pence…"

-¡Pence!-Grito Sora dando señas con sus brazos.

Riku y Sora corrieron hacia Pence el cual ya cargaba con tres helados. Sora le pregunto por los demás y los llevó a la estación, donde en la torre se encontraban Olette y Hayner dándose… ¿besos?

-"¿Qué? ¿Hayner y Olette? ¡Sora! ¡Mátame!"

-¡Ala, animal!

-¿Decías algo Sora?

-Esto… se lo decía a Riku.

Subieron a la torre y comieron helado todos, ya que Riku y Sora también se habían comprado uno. Sora notaba como Roxas estaba algo inquieto sobre la situación en la que estaban, Hayner y Olette cogidos de la mano.

-"¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Hayner y Olette! Hayner y Seifer me lo hubiera imaginado pero… ¡Hayner y Olette! ¡No!"

-¡Riku! ¡Cállate!

-¿Qué dices? Yo no he dicho… oh vale… jeje ya se es que la conciencia me da vueltas y no se calla y puedo llegar a hablar solo.

-o.o ¿Qué dices? – Le dijo Sora con cara de sorpresa.

Riku se acerco poco a poco hacia la oreja de Sora y en ella susurró- Roxas, vas a meter a Sora en un lío si lo haces hablar solo muy a menudo.

-"Si no sabes ni lo que me pasa…"

-Pues por eso mejor os calláis.

-¿Ocurre algo Sora?- Preguntó Olette algo extrañada.

-No no… jeje

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde tenéis a Roxas? Ya se le extraña demasiado.

Tanto Riku como Sora se sorprendieron tras la pregunta de la castaña, no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar, Olette preguntando por Roxas… ¿Cómo podía ser?

-Esto… ¿Roxas?

-Si, me acuerdo que la última vez que le vimos fue para los últimos días de las vacaciones de verano del año pasado. Según nos dijeron se fue contigo.

-O.o ¿Cómo sabe ella de Roxas? – Se preguntó para si mismo Sora.

-"¿Se acuerdan de mi? Niaaaa como los quiero… Aun así sigo en contra de esa pareja."

-Esto… yo mejor me voy chicos. – Dijo Hayner levantándose- Por cierto un placer volver a verte Sora. A ver cuando vuelves.

Hayner se fue sin decir nada más.

-Una vez Pence preguntó si estaríamos siempre juntos y Hayner contestó que no… que debíamos aprovechar todo el tiempo que nos quedaba juntos… pero lo que ninguno de los tres se imaginaba es que Roxas desapareciera de nuestro lado tan pronto de haber formulado esa pregunta. –Resumió Olette.

-"Eso es lo que me pasó en Villa Crepúsculo virtual… ¿Cómo lo pueden recordar ellos?"

Pasaron la tarde hablado y riendo entre ellos, justo antes de que se ocultara el sol Sora y Riku cogieron el tren con destino a sus islas. Por el camino Sora hablaba disimuladamente con Roxas con la ayuda de Riku, ya que había mucha gente en el vagón. Sora se percató de una presencia extraña en el vagón, y justo en el momento alguien muy bajito y encapuchado entró en el vagón. En primera reacción Sora se levantó para atacar pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no lo debía hacer, y que esa persona llevaba unas grandes orejas redondas, o al menos eso parecía.

-¿El rey?

-Sí, es el rey.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-"¿Ese encapuchado es el rey? ¿Y qué hace aquí así?

-No lo se…

-¡Sora! ¡Que alegría que te encuentro aquí! Iba a las islas a verte. – Dijo el rey sentándose al lado de Riku y dejando a Sora aun levantado, solo.

-Esto… ¿Y que quería?

-Hablarte de Roxas, claro está.

-"¿Solo soy un tema de conversación?"

-xD No digas eso Roxas xD

-Vaya, por lo visto ya sabes que puedes hablar con él. Pues lo que te quería decir… en cualquier momento… tu incorpóreo dejara de existir.

-"¡Genial! Y encima viene pa' decir que la voy a palmar… que gracioso el tío"

-¿Cómo que va a dejar de existir?

-Pronto lo sabrás, y me darás las gracias por habértelo dicho… ya que vas a sufrir por ello.

Sora no tenia palabras, simplemente quedó pálido al instante mientras escuchaba a Roxas maldecir los huesos de todo ser que se cruzaba en ese momento con ellos. El rey Mickey, por 

su banda, parecía alegre, tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Riku, también sorprendido al ver la cara del rey supo el porque de su sonrisa y cambió su cara de sorpresa a felicidad por su amigo. Ya no tendría que cargar con Roxas… ¿nunca más?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Y aquí llegó el final del primer capítulo. **_

_**Espero que me dejen algún review con sus opiniones, ya sean buenas o malas. Así sabré si tengo que cambiar la forma de escribir o expresar ciertas cosas **_

_**Se aceptan criticas, comentarios, saludos, etc… De todo menos cartas bombas xD**_

_**Gracias de antemano**_

_**-Aerith-Pink-**_


	2. Bienvenido

**Aquí el segundo capítulo, jeje lo subido rápido por si alguna vez me demoro demasiado en subir no me maten. **

**Desde aquí lo que está entre "blablabla" son pensamientos.**

**Quiero dejar claro de ante mano, que no odio a Naminé, me gusta igual que cualquier otro personaje.**

**Espero que guste **

Capitulo 2: Bienvenido

Sora se encontraba tumbado en su cama, la noche aun estaba visible en el cielo. Ya hacia una semana de las palabras punzantes del rey y aun así recorrían su interior con las mismas letras, mismas comas y puntos, mismo dolor.

Roxas no le ayudaba para nada a olvidar aquellas horribles palabras ya que en todo momento estaba ahí para recordarle las palabras.

-Aun no me lo puedo creer.

-"¿Te crees que yo sí? ¡Que la voy a palmar y lo dijo tan fresco el tío!"

-¿Tu no duermes?

-"Solo cuando duermes tu"

-Entonces tienes para rato.

-"Ya lo noto… je… al menos me alegro de que mi ser fuera una persona como tu. ¿Sabes?"

-¿y eso porque?

-"No te lo pienso decir… eso me lo llevaré a la tumba, si tengo alguna…"

Tras ese pequeño comentario reinó el silencio hasta que a Sora se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos. Al día siguiente, Sora se fue a las islas para poder pasar el máximo de tiempo hablando con Roxas. Algo le decía que debía hacerlo que una vez deje de existir lo extrañaría mucho y que se arrepentiría de no haber pasado tiempo con él. Roxas le pidió que le enseñara el hueco del árbol en el que solían dibujar cuando Sora y los demás eran pequeños. Una vez ya dentro Sora dejo de sentir su brazo derecho, se movía, pero él no era el dueño de ese brazo, era Roxas que había tomado el control de ese brazo aun sin saber cómo pero consiguió hacer un pequeño dibujo de él y Naminé encima del dibujo de Kairi y Sora, pero este dibujo no era compartiendo un papou, sino que simplemente se miraban. Sora no comprendía porque lo dibujaba pero aun así se alegraba de que al menos tendría un recuerdo de su, desde hará ya algún día, íntimo amigo. Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos abriéndose camino por sus cálidas mejillas.

-"¿Por qué lloras?"

-Porque te echare de menos, rubiales.

Si, sabía que lo que acababa de decir era bien cierto. Lo echaría de menos a pesar de sus comentarios, a veces groseros pero a la vez divertidos. Lo daban todo por perdido, pero ninguno de los dos sabían lo que realmente ocurriría, solamente lo sabían el rey y Riku, pero este parecía no tener ninguna intención en decírselo. Pasaban las horas, para Sora eternamente.

-"Sora, creo que pronto me va a llegar el final, me siento diferente"

-No digas eso Roxas… no ahora.

-"¿Y cuando te lo digo? ¿Cuándo ya no exista? Vuelvo del más allá y te digo: oye, que ya me ha llegado el final ale adiós."

-No seas burro. Lo que quiero decir es que ahora debemos disfrutar el tiempo que te queda. Va, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-"nada…"

-Qué gran ayuda eres. ¿Vamos a ver la panda de Villa Crepúsculo?

-"No me apetece"

-Mm… entonces no se qué hacer.

-"Con el solo hecho de estar contigo ya tengo bastante"

En las mejillas de Sora empezaba a mostrarse un pequeño rubor, aun sin comprender el porqué aparecía Sora se llevó las manos a las mejillas como si quisiera ocultar su rubor. Se sentó en la cálida arena y recostó su cabeza en sus piernas, ocultando su cara de tristeza. En ese momento Riku atracaba su bote y vio a Sora, allí solo, ocultando su rostro seguramente triste porque si estuviera aburrido simplemente estaría tumbado mirando al cielo, aunque ahora teniendo a Roxas en él, ya no se asomaba el aburrimiento en Sora. Poco a poco se acercó a Sora pero este levantó su rostro y dirigió su vista hacia su amigo de la infancia.

-¿Otra vez Roxas te ha avisado?

-Si…

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Ya sabes… lo que dijo el rey me afectó bastante…

-Oye, no te preocupes. Que solo dejará de existir el incorpóreo.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan contento? ¿uh? – Sora se levantó de golpe mirando a su propio vientre.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Roxas…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya ha dicho de las suyas?

-no… ¡Roxas no ha dicho nada!

-¿Y qué?

-¡Ahora mismo Roxas habría dicho algún comentario como, dale una zurra de mi parte o dile que se calle! Y… ¡No ha dicho nada!

-me estas asustando Sora…

Sora estaba sudando, se le notaba muy nervioso. Intentaba hablar con Roxas pero este no le devolvía contestación. ¿Ya se había ido?

-No… no le podido decir adiós – Dijo Sora mirando al suelo mientras que de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas.

Riku no podía creer esa escena… ¿Se había equivocado en creer lo que dijo el rey? ¿En verdad el rey se alegraba de que Roxas dejara de existir? Riku se levantó para animar a su amigo, sin saber que decir simplemente le dio un abrazo el cual Sora le devolvió. Su amigo estaba roto en mil pedazos… otra vez. Por un lado se alegraba ya que esta vez estaba destrozado pero no era por su culpa, a lo que lo podría ayudar en todo momento a salir de ese agujero en el que se había metido Sora. En el momento que iba a separar sus brazos de su amigo, Sora empezó a retorcerse de dolor. Solo gritaba mientras que caya al suelo con el sufrimiento, era tan grande que las piernas le fallaban. Riku asustado se agachó para recoger a su amigo y llevarlo a casa, pero en el momento en el que medio incorporó a Sora, Riku vio que de su vientre empezaba a traspasar una mano. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, cogió a su amigo del suelo y lo llevó a algún lugar en el que nadie viera tal escena. Lo tumbó en lo poco que quedaba de balsa que habían construido mientras que este solo gritaba y lloraba de dolor. Al poco, Riku comprobó que era esa "mano" que salía de Sora; ahora ya no era una mano, ahora ya era un brazo y medio dorso. Riku se quedó totalmente pasmado… estaba contemplando algo que nadie nunca podría hacer. ¿Eso que salía de Sora era Roxas? Sin saber como reaccionar se apartó poco a poco de su amigo, sentía miedo en su interior… ¿miedo? Pánico… Riku por primera vez en su vida sentía pánico a tal escena… sus piernas ya no reaccionaban, sus oídos parecían querer taparse para no escuchar los llantos y gritos de su mejor amigo, pero algo lo despertó de su miedo, la mano se levantó en busca de ayuda, ¿Roxas estaba vivo? Corrió de nuevo hacia su amigo y extendió su mano a la de Roxas y poco a poco empujaba hacia si ayudando a salir a lo que se podría llegar a convertir en una nueva buena amistad. Pasó largo rato y ya no se escuchaban ni gritos ni llantos. Riku estaba ahí… sentado mirando a dos cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, inconscientes. Uno de los cuerpos, empezó a moverse como si ya quisiera despertar de un sueño que pronto se le haría real. Riku gateo hasta llegar cerca del rostro del que se movía, esperando a que abriera sus ojos. Y así hizo… poco a poco abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Riku que lo miraba fijamente con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bienvenido a Destiny Islands… Roxas.

-¿Qué?- Casi de un brinco se sentó en la cálida arena y contempló el cuerpo de lo que momentos antes su vida. Sora dormía aún con el rostro empapado.- De… ¿esto es verdad?

-Ya eres libre rubiales. Supongo que ahora ya podrás hacer lo que se te apetezca. – Dijo con una más amplia sonrisa.- Dime… ¿Te quedarás o te irás a Villa Crepúsculo con los demás?

-¿Eh? ¿Y porque me tendría que ir? ¿Acaso es que no me quieres aquí?-Riku explotó en carcajada mientras que Roxas simplemente lo miraba de reojo con cara de enfado. – ¡Tu ríete… que sepas que ahora si te puedo dar zurras!

-¿de verdad?-Riku le dedicó una mirada desafiante y provocadora a lo que Roxas se sonrojó.- Vaya, eres igual que Sora.-Se reía mientras que el rubio se enfada a ratos.-Tranquilo, ya te acostumbraras a estas islas. Cada persona es un mundo, y desde hace unos minutos tu has dejado de formar parte del mundo de Sora para formar tu propio mundo, de nuevo.

-Pero… ¿Y si yo lo que prefiero es formar parte de su mundo?

Riku no entendía lo que el chico le había dicho, solo se dedicó a pensar mientras que Roxas se acercaba poco a poco y "peligrosamente" al castaño. Riku por su lado, no se fijó en lo que estaba haciendo Roxas hasta que el castaño empezó a moverse dando alarma de que al poco se despertaría.

-Roxas, ven.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Ya verás… le daremos una sorpresa.

El peliplateado cogió de la mano al rubio y lo escondió en un agujero en la pared, más bien parecido a una mini cueva. Regresó con Sora y se sentó al lado de él cambiando su rostro de felicidad por uno de tristeza. Sora despertó y sin saber nada de lo ocurrido abrazó a Riku pensando en lo peor.

-¿Qué ocurre Sora?

-¿No te acurdas que el rey dijo que Roxas dejaría de existir y que yo lo sufriría?-Dijo entre lágrimas.

-No dijo eso, dijo tu incorpóreo.

-Pero de esa forma suena muy mal.- Escondió su rostro entre sus piernas hasta que un ruido parecido a un estornudo hizo que levantara de golpe.- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¿El que? Yo no he oído nada. – Dijo entre nervios.

-¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Roxas, dentro de la mini cueva desesperaba, tenía ganas de abrazar al castaño.

-¿Y eso tampoco lo has oído?- Replicó Sora.

-Bueeeno… tal vez. Vale, tú lo has querido. Cierra los ojos.

-¿Para qué?

-Tú ciérralos, confía en mí.

-Está bien. – Cerró los ojos hasta que escuchó que Riku silbaba a alguien o algo. Pero acto seguido Riku le tapó los ojos para que este no descubriera la pequeña sorpresa que le tenía "preparada"

Roxas se colocó en frente de Sora sin saber bien lo que quería hacer Riku. Este le destapó los ojos al castaño dejando que los abriera. Lo primero que pudo contemplar fue al rubio; estaba ahí, junto a él, con una sonrisa verdadera. Ya no iba a escuchar a Roxas nunca más replicar en su interior, sino que ahora lo iba a sentir desde fuera, y no solo lo escucharía sino que también lo vería sonreír, lo podría abrazar en esos momentos en los que más los necesitara. Quedó inmerso en su mar de pensamientos mientras que Roxas lo abrazó, como si fuera el último que le podría dar, pero era el primero. El primer abrazo y el comienzo de una verdadera amistad entre dos "personas", dos vidas pertenecientes a una de sola, el destino las había separado o eso es lo que Sora pensaba. Riku, contemplando como el castaño no sabía cómo reaccionar se unió al abrazo, apretando bien fuerte a sus amigos.

-Al fin, ahora si podré escuchar lo que dices Roxas.-Dijo mientras reía.

-Si – Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Roxas sonreía con ganas. Tenía la necesidad de sonreír.

-Y ahora nos vamos los tres a Villa Crespúsculo a ver a tus grandes amigos Roxas.

-De acuerdo.

Sora no decía palabra, solo contemplaba al rubio sonreír con ganas. Un zape proveniente de Riku lo hizo despertar. Lo primero que hizo fue saltar de alegría mientras sonreía, ahora sí, ahora ya todo estaba completo.

Mientras en algún lugar, dos cuerpos femeninos despertaban. Kairi no pudo creer pero aún así al despertar después de un largo sufrimiento, lo primero que vio fue a Naminé.

-¡Naminé!

-¡Kairi!

-¡Qué bien! Ahora ya somos dos…

-Sí, ahora podrás tener tus intimidades con Sora- Dijo en tono de burla.

-No del todo… seguro que Roxas seguirá con sus comentarios, como los de la última vez, cosa que Sora siempre le contesta. Pero bueno, que importa eso. Lo importante es que ahora podremos hacer todo como dos buenas amigas- Kairi a pesar de que algo le recorría por la mente mostró felicidad.

-Si yo estoy aquí, es decir, fuera de ti… Roxas también estará fuera de Sora ¿verdad?

-Oh, tienes razón.

-Pero hay un pequeño problema.

-Dime.

-¿Ahora que les dirás a tus padres de mi?

-No te entiendo, perdona.

-Estás de vacaciones, recuérdalo. ¿Qué hace una amiga de las islas aquí?

-oh, ya veo. ¡Es verdad! Mueve sus recuerdos, haz que seas mi hermana.

-¿Qué? No puedo hacer eso. Solo puedo mover los de Sora y los que están a su alrededor.

-Inténtalo.

Después de varios intentos Naminé ya lo daba por imposible, cuando de repente el padre de Kairi entró a la habitación.

-Naminé, Kairi. Preparaos para ir a dar un pequeño tour.

Tanto Naminé como Kairi quedaron con ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Eran hermanas? Mientras que Naminé y Kairi disfrutaban de sus vacaciones, Roxas y Sora aprovechaban el tiempo haciendo de las suyas, siempre contando con Riku. Al ser verano, Roxas dormía en lo que fue su pequeño escondite para la sorpresa a Sora, mientras que trabajaba para poder alquilar un piso, y ahorrar dinero para poder ir a clases como un chico normal. Sora y Riku le ayudaban trabajando, al igual que Hayner y los demás ya que no tenían nada que hacer y de esta forma ayudaban a un amigo. A veces también se quedaba a dormir en casa de Sora o de Riku. Ya faltaban pocas hora de trabajo para poder alquilar un piso, tener los estudios de un año pagados y poder ir sobreviviendo en el tema de la comida, ya que ahora también tenía la necesidad de comer. Pasaron los días y ya solo faltaban cinco días para que Kairi regresara. Ninguno de los dos contaba con que Kairi vendría acompañada de lo que ahora sería su hermana. Sora y Roxas se encontraban en "la palmera" sentados mirando lo lejano del mar.

-Sora, ¿Cuánto queda para que regrese Kairi?

-5 días, ¿Por qué?

-Je… porque ya estarás más con Kairi.

-Porque esté saliendo con ella no significa que me tenga que pasar las 24 horas del día. Además como bien sabes a ella le gusta estar con sus amigas también, no solo conmigo y Riku.

-Ahora que pienso… igual que yo salí de ti… ¡Naminé habrá salido de Kairi!-Se echó las manos a la cabeza pensando en el horror por el que pasaría.

-Jaja no te vas a morir por ello.

-Te recuerdo que antes de que se fuera parecía ilusionada de algo que yo no quiero que pase con ella, no con ella.

-Pues le dejas claro que ella no te gusta.

-¿Y si me pregunta quien me gusta?

-¿A pero te gusta alguien?

-Esto… - Un rubor se asomó en sus mejillas, Sora se reía tras la reacción del chico.- ¿De qué te ríes?

-Tranquilo solo me río de tu rubor.

-¿What? ¡Estás tonto! – Dijo moviendo los brazos de arriba para abajo.

-Adorable, precioso. – Dijo mirando hacia lo que ahora era una puesta de sol.

-¿Qué?-Paró en seco sus movimientos para dejar que su rubor fuera aún más grande tras el comentario de Sora. - ¿Me lo dices a mi eso?

-¿Qué? Jaja no. Lo decía por la puesta.

-Vaya… - dijo girando su rostro hacia el lado contrario en el que estaba Sora con una pequeña mueca de desilusión.- _"Y yo que creía que me lo decía a mi…"_

-Roxas…

-¿Si? – De nuevo volvió a mirar a Sora pero esta vez sin ningún rubor a la vista.

-¿Por qué has cambiado de actitud?

-¿Qué?

-Cuando estabas dentro de mi siempre saltabas con algún comentario después de que la gente dijera algo, ahora ya no me los dices.

-Esto… ahora solo los pienso. Je… no es plan de caerles mal a la gente por decir algún comentario.

-Me gustaba más cuando no te callabas las cosas.-Sora sonrió y miró a Roxas.- Pero bueno, -Dijo saltando de la palmera- Ahora igual me caes igual de estupendo.

-Es que… aún no me acostumbro a vivir fuera de ti…

-Ya han pasado muchos días. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado a hacer lo que te da la gana, no lo que hago yo. ¿Vamos ya?

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que Roxas se quedaba en casa de Sora a dormir. Se fueron a casa de Sora, cenaron y se fueron a dormir a pesar de que Roxas no podía conciliar el sueño.

_-"¿Por qué me pasa esto? En teoría no tengo corazón… pero aún así siento que me late a mil cuando estoy con él."_ – Puso una mueca como si no se entendiera el mismo- _"Y ahora que está por llegar Kairi… siento que el mundo se me echa encima"_

Al día siguiente, Roxas tenía unas ojeras de no haber dormido en la noche. Como de costumbre, fueron a Villa Crepúsculo junto a Riku para trabajar algunas horas. Sora y Roxas 

harían un trabajo juntos: Reparir el correo. Cada uno se dirigió a lugares diferentes de la ciudad para terminar pronto, una vez acabado se reunieron los dos en el lugar de siempre para esperar a los demás.

-Buah, que cansado estoy. – Dijo Sora tumbándose en el sofá.

Estaban los dos solos y por la cabeza de Roxas solo pasaban cosas impensables con Sora… Se ruborizaba solo. Sora al poco se durmió ya que estaba algo cansado y mientras esperaban a los demás decidió echar una cabezada. Roxas se acercó al castaño y se arrodilló cerca de él. Contemplaba el rostro del castaño dormido…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Y finito jeje, aquí está el segundo capítulo, algo más corto que el primero. Al final me ha llamado la tentación… jojojo pero me he resistido.**

**Roxas cambia de actitud… ¿Cuánto le durará?**

**Llegan Kairi y Naminé… ¿Qué habrá cambiado en Sora?**

**Y… si lo se… la parte en la que Roxas sale de Sora me parece que me he pasado un poco, pero igual a mi me gustó jeje. **

**Les agradecería algún review dando su opinión **

**Aerith-Pink**


	3. Un regreso doloroso

**El capitulo 3 al fin lo terminé u.u en verdad este me ha sido un poco más difícil, pero igual lo he terminado**

**Espero que os guste.**

Capitulo 3: 

Ya tan solo faltaban 3 días para que regresaran Kairi y Naminé de sus vacaciones y algo rondaba por la cabeza de Roxas. No le gustaba la idea de que Kairi le robaría tiempo al castaño, y menos le gustaba la idea de tener una relación seria con Naminé; como amigos tal vez la soportaría pero no como pareja. Ese día no tenían ningún plan especial para hacer así que Roxas se pasó la mañana durmiendo hasta que algún liquido, lo más seguro agua, lo despertó.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa?! –Dijo algo sobresaltado aún sin distinguir la realidad de lo que fue un sueño.

Tan solo escuchó una leve sonrisa, que sin saber de quien procedía, hizo que se ruborizara. –Vamos Roxas, ¿piensas dormir todo el día? –

Entonces fue cuando despertó del sueño y distinguió de quien era la sonrisa y quien lo había despertado con agua, Sora. Quería volver a dormir, solo en sus sueños podía ver lo que deseaba… Pero parecía que su amigo iba a hacer todo lo posible para despertarlo completamente.

-Sora… -No podía contener el sueño pero tampoco quería desperdiciar las horas que le quedaban junto a Sora, así que simplemente bostezo. Vio como su amigo parecía acercarse a él peligrosamente a lo que él se sonrojó provocando que Sora se acercara aun más quedando así a pocos centímetros de sus labios.- ¿Qué… que… que haces?

-Ahora te levantarás y nos vamos a bañar, ¿si o si?

-¿ba… bañar?

Roxas se apartó de Sora pero a poco de dio con la pared de piedra, no tenia escapatoria. El castaño agarró las piernas del rubio y poco a poco se fue acercando quedando en la misma posición en la que estaban anteriormente. Sora se divertía con la expresión que tenía Roxas en su rostro, estaba completamente ruborizado y se notaba nervioso. Sin saber el porqué, le envolvía el deseo de probar los labios del rubio. Se fue acercando hasta quedar a simples milímetros para poder disfrutar del sabor de esos labios que tanto llamaban su atención pero en ese momento el nombre de Kairi recorrió su mente y simplemente se dedicó a moverlos.

-A la playa. –Con mala gana se levantó y salió de la cueva para esperar a que saliera el chico listo para el baño.- ¿Cómo me pudo pasar eso?

Al poco rato Roxas salió ya listo pero aun medio dormido, bostezando y frotando sus ojos. No parecía recordar lo que había sucedido anteriormente, su mente era incapaz de recolectar tanta información en tan poco tiempo. Sora hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada ya que a pesar de desear que pasara, no pasó. Pasaron la mañana en la playa, jugando, bañándose o 

charlando. A las horas Roxas quedó mirando hasta donde la vista alcanza el mar pero Sora ni se inmutó de tal hecho. Entonces todo lo que sucedió a primera hora de la mañana pasó por la cabeza, haciendo que este recordara todo lo ocurrido. Se ruborizó y miró a Sora que estaba intentando pescar con sus manos un pez, parecía aburrido pero aún así estaba encantador a los ojos del rubio. Pensó que lo que había pasado tan solo lo había provocado Sora para reírse de él, pero sin saber porque no se enfadó sino que se sonrojó aun más.

-¡Lo he conseguido! – Un pequeño grito procedente del castaño lo hizo regresar de pies a la tierra.

-¿El qué?-Preguntó acercándose a su amigo.

-¡Lo he pescado con mi manos!-Le mostraba un pez que brillaba.

-¿Te lo vas a comer?

-¿Qué? ¡no! Solo lo he hecho porque me aburría un poco.

Roxas no pudo contenerse a la risa y eso provocó un pequeño enfado en el castaño. Este salió del agua caminando hacia el otro lado de la playa donde se encontrarían Wakka y los demás. Roxas lo siguió y por alguna razón esa situación le gustó, creía ser burro porque en esas ocasiones lo lógico es que no gusten, pero a él le parecía divertida. Para sorpresa de Sora, no había nadie, solo se encontraba él y Roxas aunque él no se había percatado de que lo había seguido.

-Genial… ¿Dónde se mete esta gente?

-Tal vez se estén preparando para el baile. ¿No crees?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me sigues?

-Tal vez porque me has dejado solo y te has ido sin decir nada.

-No me gusta que se rían de mi.

Sin decir nada más cogió rumbo al hueco del árbol y como él se esperaba Roxas lo siguió. Él entró pero a Roxas algo le decía que no debía entrar, quedó fuera pensando si entrar o no hasta que borró todos sus pensamientos y se encaminó adentro. No se escuchaba nada, tan solo el repicar de unas gotas caer en las frías piedras, pero a Sora no se le escuchaba ni caminar, ni respirar, ni hacer nada en las piedras. Siguió hasta lo más profundo del lugar esperando encontrarlo pero no lo encontró pero de repente escuchó el mover de una cadena, el collar de Sora. No le dio tiempo a girarse que Sora se le abalanzó encima haciendo que cayeran los dos al suelo. El castaño dio un gemido de dolor aun siendo el que quedaba encima de los dos, pero Roxas ni se inmutó del gemido, tan solo se ruborizó a más no poder al sentir el miembro varonil de Sora en su detrás… tan solo lo separaban dos capas de ropa finas; eso le provocó demasiado y de su nariz brotaron unos pequeños hilos de sangre. Entonces Sora se sentó al lado de Roxas con una de sus manos en el codo.

-¡Yau! ¡Eso me dolió!- Decía sin sacarse la mano del codo.

-Eso te pasa por lanzarte encima de mí sin avisar. – Dijo sin levantarse del suelo y con las manos tapando su nariz.

-Me duele…-Parecia que le dolía de verdad.

Roxas se limpió la sangre y se incorporó mirando el codo de Sora. Cogió el brazo del castaño y miró el codo, tenía una pequeña rascada y de ella se podían ver unos puntos rojos, que cada vez se hacían más grandes. Sin pensarlo, empezó a dar pequeños lametones a la herida del castaño. Subió su mirada haciendo que chocara con la del castaño que lo observaba con algo de sorpresa, pudo comprobar que en las mejillas del castaño empezaba a asomarse un pequeño rubor y dejó de lamer la herida para dirigir sus labios a la oreja del castaño.

-¿Te ha gustado?- Dijo con voz provocadora.

Sora empujó al rubio haciendo que cayera tumbado al suelo, se puso encima de él y volvió a ocurrir lo mismo que antes… Kairi recorrió la mente de Sora. Pero esta vez lo deseaba de verdad y no el nombre de Kairi lo pudo detener así que fue bajando sus labios hasta que dieron contacto con los de Roxas, este tardó pero abrió sus labios para dar camino a la lengua de Sora hacia la suya para jugar con ellas. El rubio se quitó de encima a Sora tumbándolo a su lado mientras que al mismo tiempo se tumba encima de él. Cambió el movimiento de su lengua para posarla en el cuello. Al poco Sora tan solo soltó un pequeño gemido que hizo detenerse a Roxas, se apartó con la cabeza baja.

-lo… lo siento Sora.- Aun sin levantar cabeza.

Sora simplemente estaba mirando al poco techo que había en el lugar, sin decir nada. Sin saber que hacer ni que decir, el rubio salió corriendo.

Pasaron los 3 días y desde lo ocurrido no supieron nada de Roxas. Sora estaba muy preocupado, por culpa de sus hormonas Roxas había desaparecido. Sora, Riku y Selphie se encontraban en la estación esperando a la llegada de Kairi. El castaño solo hacia que recordar aquel momento con Roxas cuando un sonido precedente de fuera de la estación lo despertó de sus pensamientos, el tren ya llegaba. Antes de que el tren llegara notó como alguien se paraba a su lado, giró su vista y ahí estaba él, con su cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche, con el pelo más revuelto que nunca y con una respiración agitada, era como si hubiera venido corriendo. Lo miró por un instante hasta que el rubio sin mirarle le dijo:

-¿Se lo dirás?

-¿uh?

-Lo que pasó…- Al terminar la frase bajó la cabeza. Sora miraba como los mechones le tapaban el rostro.-Dime… ¿se lo dirás?

-Supongo que sería lo más correcto para ella.

-Si…

Se hizo el silencio hasta que vieron salir a Kairi y sus padres del tren. Roxas creía que Naminé vendría con ella, es decir, fuera de Kairi pero no aparecia cosa que le hizo sospechar por unos 

momentos, ¿tan grande era su deseo de tener a su lado a Sora? Pero entonces vio como una chica rubia con una tierno sonrisa salía del tren cargando una maleta… ¿Naminé? Si… era ella, entonces sus deseos no fueron tan grandes… ¿verdad?

-¡Kairi!-Gritó Sora abrazándola.

Roxas deseaba ir allí a esa escena y separarlos de una buena vez y decirle a Kairi "¡_Sora es mío!"_ pero no podía… Sora no era suyo sino de ella y eso hacía que la sangre le hirviera. Riku notó la cara de enfado y triste a la vez que ponía Roxas al ver la escena, y con un tan solo "_hola Kairi, adiós Kairi_" cogió rumbo a fuera la estación con cara pensativa. De nuevo Roxas veía una escena que aun hacia que ya no le hirviera la sangre, sino que ahora le estallaba la mente con deseos fuertes de separarlos pero entonces Naminé se acercó al rubio y este salió corriendo.

-¿Qué le ocurre Sora? – Dijo Kairi preocupada al ver el comportamiento del rubio.

-Esto…-Se rascó la cabeza y pensó en decirle lo que pasó entre él y Roxas aquel día… en aquel lugar.- Tengo que decirte algo… importante.

-Dime.-De su cara dejo la cara de sorpresa para recorrer un rostro de preocupación.

-Sería mejor hablarlo a solas.

Sora y Kairi se fueron a la palmera en la que siempre se reunían los tres amigos, ahora serian cinco.

-Esto… Kairi… creo que lo deberías saber. Hace unos días estábamos Roxas y yo solos y…

-¿lo hicieron?-Su voz sonó triste… casi ni sonó.

-¡No! Solo… solo fue un beso_.-"¿Solo un beso? Tal vez alguno más y alguna caricia… lo siento Kairi…"-_

-¿Sentiste algo?

-¿uh?-Dejó ir una pequeña mueca de sorpresa tras la pregunta de la chica.-_"Si… lo sentí…"_

Tras una pequeña conversa Kairi salió corriendo del lugar dejando a Sora solo, sin poder decirle nada. Sin saber que hacer se fue a su casa a pensar en lo ocurrido, ahora podría saber lo que de verdad sentía. Deberia apostar en la balanza, ¿había echo bien o se arrepentiría el resto de su vida de lo que hizo?

Pasaron dos días y ahora era Sora el que no daba señales de vida, cosa que a Riku le preocupaba. Ya sabía lo que había pasado entre Kairi y Sora y eso lo hacía preocupar más. Roxas y Kairi parecían muy amigos, tal vez demasiado. En esas Riku le pidió hablar a Roxas en privado.

-Oye Roxas… ¿Sabes lo que ha pasado entre Sora y Kairi?-Se cruzó de brazos esperando a la respuesta del rubio.

-¿Al fin lo han hecho?-Pregunto con algún tono de desprecio a lo que podía haber pasado.

-No, lo dejaron.

Esas fueron las palabras que deseaba escuchar Roxas, pero en vez de alegrarse se le partió el alma. No lo podía creer… Sora y Kairi… ¿lo habían dejado? Y lo peor de todo ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho nada? Corrió rumbo a la casa de Sora para ver cómo estaba él.

El castaño estaba en su habitación solo, sentado en su cama con la cabeza oculta entre sus piernas, escuchando como las olas del mar pegaban suavemente contra todo obstáculo que se interponía en su camino. Solo hacía que pensar y pensar en lo que había pasado, tal vez aún no había pasado tiempo suficiente para poder acabar de montar ese pequeño puzle que se montaba en su mente. Sabía perfectamente que ese pequeño puzle no era más que la imagen de la persona a la que su corazón elegía, pero debía tomarse su tiempo, cosa que le faltaba. De repente algo lo despertó de sus pensamientos, alguien entró a su habitación. Levantó la cabeza para comprobar que el que había ido a verlo era el causante de tal dolor de cabeza. Por un lado tenia la necesidad de echarlo de esa habitación como un perro cualquiera, pero por otro lado tenia la necesidad de tenerlo con él, de poder sentir un abrazo suyo. Sin decir nada el rubio se sentó a su lado y con un juego de brazos recostó al castaño en su pecho, el cual rompió a llorar.

-Sora, ¿es verdad que lo has dejado con Kairi? Por favor, dime que no.

-Si Roxas… lo hemos dejado.-Aun ni el mismo se creía esas palabras, pero eran la pura verdad.

-Pero ¿Por qué?-Se hizo el silencio durante un instante hasta que el rubio lo volvió a romper.-¿Es por… mi culpa?

El castaño negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Roxas ya no sabía que decir y tan solo se dedicó a acariciar el pelo del castaño, hasta que esté de durmió. Lo tumbó en la cama y lo tapó para que no cogiera frio, a la que se decidió a salir, notó como una mano lo agarraba del brazo. Este se giró. Era Sora, no estaba dormido.

-Quédate… quédate conmigo esta noche…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Y aquí el final de este capitulo. Cada vez me salen algo más cortos, pero en verdad ahora ando algo atareada y casi no tengo tiempo para escribir. Puede que tarde un poco en subir el próximo capitulo. Pero les prometo que tarde lo que tarde será de los largos.**

**A partir de aquí, este ficc se lo dedico a las fans Yaoi de mi comunidad, a las que me quiero mucho **

**Aerith-Pink**


	4. Deja pasar el tiempo

**Simplemente a decir que este capitulo se lo dedico como siempre a las fans Yaoi de mi comunidad, y esta vez en concreto a Olette (kya!!) mi contrincante en gusto yaoi xD Y también a todas las personas que se pasan siempre y tienen paciencia u.u**

Capitulo 4: Deja pasar el tiempo

Roxas aceptó pasar la noche con Sora, ya que se sentía algo culpable por como estaba. Se tumbó a si lado sin arroparse con él, pensó que si entraban sus padres tal vez podrían mal pensar y no era cuestión de que mal pensaran… no por ahora. Estuvo acariciando el pelo del castaño hasta que se durmió acompañando en el sueño a Sora. De nuevo tubo ese sueño, no podía dejar de soñar que hacia suyo a Sora, que podía estar dentro de él.

A la mañana siguiente Sora despertó primero, se quedó observando como el rubio dormía plácidamente, se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar los ruidos que dejaba ir Roxas mientras dormía. Al fin despertó y para sorpresa del rubio, Sora lo estaba mirando con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Has dormido bien? –Dijo después de soltar un pequeño bostezo.

-Si… gracias.

-¿Uh? ¿Gracias porque?

-Por quedarte a dormir conmigo. ¿Salimos? - Roxas no supo como interpretar esa pregunta… ¿Salimos? Solo le recorría la mente y lo único que supo hacer fue alzar la ceja en signo de no entender nada. -¿Tan dormido estas aún? Jajaja Salir a la calle.

-¡Ooh! Ya entiendo. Ok, vamos.

Los dos salieron a dar un paseo sin haber almorzado nada. Pararon una cafetería para almorzar, pero para sorpresa de Sora, entró Kairi. Roxas estaba de espalda a la entrada y no vio que entró la chica.

-¡Oh no!

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te has dejado el dinero en casa?

-¿Eh? No… acaba de entrar Kairi.

Roxas se giró y vio a la chica acompañada de Naminé _"como no_" fue lo único que pensó el chico. Sora se tapó la cara pero ya era tarde, ¿Cómo no reconocería Kairi ese peinado único de Sora? Sin dirigirle la palabra la chica se sentó al lado del rubio jalándolo del brazo.

-Roxas, ¿quieres venir conmigo y Naminé?

-Lo siento pero ya había quedado con Sora.

-Oh… Sora… Bueno no importa, ¿mañana nos acompañarás?

-Bueno… si no tengo nada que hacer las acompaño.

-Si ¿eh? Te estaremos esperando en mi casa. A las 5.

-Ok, ok.

Kairi se levantó dirigiendo una mirada asesina a Sora. Este ni se inmutó de su mirada pero si de cuando Naminé le saco la lengua en burla seguido de una tierna sonrisa y un saludo de despedida. ¿Naminé no le odiaba?

-Roxas… ¿Cómo es que sois tan amigos?

-¿Lo dices por Kairi?

-Bueno… por las dos.

-No lo se… estos días que has faltado como que nos hemos hecho amigos…

-Ouh…

Almorzaron tranquilo, charlando… Roxas a ratos decía alguna tontería para hacer que Sora sonriera, era como que al verlo triste se le partía el corazón. Una vez terminado de almorzar salieron a dar una vuelta y al llegar a una pequeña plaza se encontraron con Riku y Wakka, parecía que estaban hablando de algo serio así que se acercaron a ver de que hablaban.

-¡Riku! – Sora se lanza a él abrazandolo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Jaja lo siento me vino de gusto. ¿de que estabais hablando?

-De que Roxas no debería ir con Kairi.-Dijo Wakka sin pensarlo.

-¿Y porque no?-Preguntó Roxas con sorpresa.

-¿Por celos?- Dijo Riku con tono burlón.

-¿What?-Roxas alzó una ceja preguntándose el porqué vino esa contestación.- Mi coeficiente intelectual al parecer no llega a ser tan elevado como el tuyo… así que dime el porqué.

-Que Kairi solo intenta darle celos a Sora. – Dijo Wakka mientras se aguantaba la risa por la cara que puso Sora, pero la situación no valía una carcajada.

-¿Celos? ¿porque? – Sora estaba en la duda.

-Porque quiere que vuelva con ella.

Al parecer ella no les había contado el porque habían terminado, pero por la cabeza de Sora pasaron muchas ideas de porque Kairi hacia eso y una de ellas fue quedarse con Roxas. Su cara fue cambiando de alegre a enfadado, ahora veía el tipo de persona que era Kairi, ¿solo buscaba venganza? ¿Tan grande fue el cambio en Kairi? En ese momento dirigió su mirada hacia los demás, Wakka se había ido y no se había dado cuenta, Riku y Roxas hablaban tranquilamente. El peliplateado observó la mirada del castaño hacia Roxas, era una mirada de esas que te comen con la vista. Tras pensarlo un poco y procurando que nadie los viera abrazó 

al rubio posando sus manos en el trasero de este haciendo que se ruborizara y que Sora se enfadara más. Acababa de comprobar el porque habían terminado Sora y Kairi y al parecer Roxas era la razón. Acto seguido lo soltó y con una leve sonrisa dedicada al castaño se giró y se fue. Roxas no entendía porque Riku le había echo eso, Sora por su lado, lo había entendido, acababa de tener un ataque de celos al ver que tocaban al rubio. Ahora su balanza había echo el efecto, el peso de Roxas era muchísimo mayor que el de Kairi, haciendo que la balanza decantara por el rubio.

Roxas aun seguía pensando el porque de todo. ¿Era un simple juguete? Al parecer ¿todos estaban jugando con él? Entonces Sora lo cogió del brazo y fueron corriendo tras de Riku. El peliplateado vio que lo seguían corriendo y se metió en un callejón, Sora no supo el porque pero aun así se metió aun sin soltar el brazo del rubio. Cuando ya llegaron al final del callejón Riku los separó cogiendo a Sora de misma forma que había cogido antes al rubio, al ver que en el rubio no había cambio de humor separó una de sus manos metiéndola por debajo de los pantalones, entonces vio como la cara de Roxas cambiaba por completo y ahora se le acercaba peligrosamente. Se separó del castaño y el rubio de paró, ahora ya lo había entendido.

-¿Sois novios?- Pregunto entre risas Riku.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –Respondió rápidamente Sora.

-¿Y entonces porque os enfadáis cuando acosan al otro?

Los dos se sonrojaron y se miraron entre ellos. Riku solo reía hasta que pensó que sería mejor dejarlos solos. Cuando llegó al inicio del callejón se encontró con la pandilla de Villa Crepúsculo que pedían por Sora. Riku fue a recoger a su amigo pero se detuvo cuando observó que era un mal momento, Sora y Roxas estaban hablando, el castaño estaba bastante ruborizado así que pensó no molestarlos pero cuando se dio la vuelta vio como Olette lo miraba enfadado así que decidió molestar a sus amigos antes de recibir un golpe de Olette. Sora no parecía muy alegre de ver a sus amigos de Villa Crepúsculo, todo lo contrario parecía enfadado de que lo hubieran molestado cuando estaba con Roxas.

-Sora, no te pongas así. Hemos venido porque ya tenemos lo de la sorpresa.- Dijo Olette alegremente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ya habéis encontrado uno? ¿Dónde?-Estaba lleno de sorpresa, esperaba escuchar que la respuesta seria ahí en Islas del Destino.

-En Villa Crepúsculo – Pero para su mala suerte Hayner le dijo en otro lugar.

Su rostro cambió por completo, tal parecía que le habían interrumpido para darle una alegría, pero solo fue para darle una mala noticia. Hayner, Pence y Olette, al parecer le habían buscado un piso a Roxas, a pesar de que esa era una sorpresa para Roxas o más bien un favor, pero se lo habían buscado en Villa Crepúsculo, cerca de ellos. Sora lo quería tener cerca de él, en las mismas islas. Si que ahora tendría un techo seguro, pero era lejos de él, no lo podría ver cada día. Sin saber el porque, Hayner cambió su cara de seria a alegre.

-Vamos Sora, sabemos lo que sientes por Roxas, no íbamos a llevárnoslo.-Dijo Hayner entre risas.

-¿Qué?- Ahora ya si que no entendía. Sus neuronas al parecer se habían desconectado jugándole una mala pasada.

-Que le hemos encontrado un piso aquí, en Islas del Destino.

-¡¿De verdad?! – Desde ese momento si se sentía feliz, tendría a la persona que quería cerca de él – Y bien, ¿Dónde está ese piso?

-Justo ahí- Olette señaló un bloque de pisos nuevos, aún sin estrenar.

-¿Estáis locos? Tal vez no se lo pueda permitir.

-Sora, lo que tú no sabes que mientras tú te estabas en tu casita, nosotros hemos trabajado duramente, con lo cual la fianza y el primer mes ya esta pagado. – Dijo Riku con tono burlón.

-oh… espera, yo también quiero ayudar. No seais malos.

-Como quieras. – Dicho esto Hayner empezó a correr seguido por los demás.

Vieron el piso, era un piso acogedor, no muy grande pero para Roxas solo ya tenía bastante. Una vez visto todo el piso Sora fue en busca de Roxas mientras los demás se esperaban allí. Sora corrió en busca del rubio pero no lo encontraba, entonces se encontró con Naminé, tal vez ella lo había visto. Al acercarse vio que a su lado estaba Kairi y en frente de ella estaba Roxas. Kairi lo vio llegar y sin más besó a Roxas el cual se quedó parado sin saber que hacer, Sora sin pensarlo corrió hacia el rubio lo tomó de la mano y separándolo de Kairi tan solo le sonrió a este.

-Roxas, tengo una sorpresa para ti.- Una sonrisa dedicada al rubio, una mirada de reojo dedicada a la pelirroja y un saludo para Naminé fue lo único que hizo antes de salir corriendo con el rubio agarrado de la mano.

Roxas sonreía por el comportamiento del castaño el cual se detuvo una vez estuvieron lejos de las chicas.

-¿Ocurre algo Sora? – Pregunto con burla el rubio.

-Si pasa. ¡Te ha besado Kairi! – Su enojo se notaba a gran distancia cosa que a Roxas le hizo gracia y lo besó a él.

-Y yo te beso a ti. ¿Ocurre algo?

Sora no tenia respuesta a lo que acababa de pasar, no eran novios ni nada y Roxas lo había besado como si nada. Si pasaba algo, la balanza cada vez se decantaba más por el rubio.

-Si que pasa, tenemos una sorpresa para ti. – Dicho esto le dedico una sonrisa y cogiéndolo nuevamente de la mano empezó a correr a donde los demás los esperaban.

Una vez llegaron Roxas no esperaba que la sorpresa era un piso solo para él. Cuando entraron pensaba que sería como un local en donde se reunirían todos pero para su sorpresa, ese sería su nuevo hogar. Lo contempló a cada esquina, cada habitación. Para los demás era un simple piso, para él un castillo lejos de la cueva en la que había vivido hasta entonces, ahora podría vivir bajo un techo y lo mejor de todo, vivir en un lugar en el que nadie lo despertara con agua.

-¡Esta genial! Pero aun no me lo puedo permitir… debería esperar algún mes más. –Contesto con sinceridad, debía rechazar ese lugar por no tener suficiente aún.

-tranquilo, está ya pagado. – Contesto Hayner con sonrisa.

Nunca hubiese creído tener unos amigos como esos, pero los tenía. Le habían ofrecido un hogar sin pedir nada a cambio, no lo podía aceptar era algo demasiado grande.

-No lo puedo aceptar chicos. Es demasiado.

-Pues si no lo aceptas nos jodes rubiales. Ya esta pagado y todo. – Riku aun seguía con sus ciertas burlas pero aun así sincero.

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, se pellizcó para comprobar que no era un sueño, le dolió así que era real. Los invitó a que pasaran la tarde y se quedaran a cenar, aun así era poco para agradecerles el favor que le habían echo. Los amigos de Villa Crepúsculo se negaron ya que tenían que coger un tren temprano, pero le agradecieron la oferta. Riku y Sora no contestaron, ellos no tenían excusa. Los acompañaron a la estación de trenes y por el camino conversaban de la alegría que le había dado a Roxas, este estaba callado y por sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas.

-Roxas, ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Sora al darse cuenta.

-No nada…

-Uno no llora así porque sí – Riku lo despeinó haciendo que el rubio sonriera.

-La verdad es que aun no me creo que hayáis echo eso por mi. – Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Pues créetelo. Ya está echo, además no teníamos ningunas ganas de perderte de nuevo. – Continuó Olette.

-¡Si! No te tendremos en Villa Crepúsculo pero sabemos donde estarás y que estarás bien. – Hayner seguía con su sonrisa.

-Muchísimas gracias a todos. – Alzó los brazos en símbolo de querer abrazarlos a todos y así lo hicieron, se unieron todos en un largo abrazo hasta que fue interrumpido por el típico "cofcof" de Kairi.

Sora fue el único que siguió abrazando después del "cofcof". Sin ni siquiera mirar a Kairi le puso las manos en las mejillas y le dio un tierno beso el cual el rubio respondió. Kairi lo único que hizo fue hacer como si nada, su plan se iba derribando pero no se detendría ante nada. Sora y Roxas seguían besándose ante la mirada de sus amigos. Después de un rato se separaron dedicándole una sonrisa al otro. Continuaron camino hacia la estación para 

acompañar a sus amigos. Una vez se despidieron Sora y Roxas se fueron juntos a dar una vuelta, puesto que Riku se negó a acompañarlos.

-Oye Sora, ¿te vas a quedar o no a mi nueva casa a cenar?

-Si tu cocinas no vengo – Dijo entre risas.

-Muchas gracias, pero preferiría pedir una pizza o algo.

-¿Acompañado de película?

-Naa…

-Entonces no vengo – Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Ok, ok. Película incluida.

- Está bien, a por cierto. Ahora ya no tendrás que usar mi ropa… puedes comprarte con el dinero que te sobra de los ahorros.

-Tienes razón

Fueron a comprar ropa para Roxas ya que hasta ese entonces usaba ropa que le prestaba Sora. Así pasaron el día hasta que llegó el momento de ir a la cena de Roxas. Sora estaba bastante nervioso, estarían solos en un piso, cenando y mirando una película, para él eso era lo mejor que podía hacer una pareja pero todo eso se desvanecía al recordar que no eran pareja ellos dos. Roxas llamó a la pizzería desde su nuevo móvil mientras que Sora solo se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana. Momentos después notó como unos brazos lo abrazaban por la cintura, eso hizo que se ruborizara pero aun se ruborizó un poco más al notar la respiración del rubio cerca de su cuello.

-Sora… tal vez no sea el momento o tal vez no haga bien pero… ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Se puso aún más nervioso, si le decía que si tal vez esa noche se convertiría en algo doloroso pero a la vez placentero, pero si le decía que no, se arrepentiría durante largo tiempo. No podía pensar, no sabía cómo actuar… lo único que pudo responder fue girar la cabeza y sellar la respuesta con un largo y apasionado beso. Así pasaron hasta que el timbre sonó.

No muy lejos de allí caminaba cierto chico peliplateado nadando en su mar de pensamientos. Creía tener todos sus sentimientos atados, no quería desvelarlos y tampoco podía, un punto a su favor. Sabía que sentía algo por cierto chico, su duda era que ahora en sus pensamientos se recorría el chico rubio, cuando hasta entonces tan solo lo recorría el castaño. Dudando de sus sentimientos y pensando sobre ellos, se encaminó hacia el único lugar en el que se sentía tranquilo. Justo en ese lugar se encontró con una chica rubia que parecía triste. Era Naminé, lloraba a escondidas ya que no parecía que estuviera Kairi cerca.

-Naminé, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Nada – Se secó las lágrimas y suspiró. – Kairi… ha cambiado mucho. Desde que Sora y ella lo dejaron solo busca venganza, es como si en su cabeza solo pensara en recuperar a Sora, no piensa en lo que a él lo puede hacer feliz.

-¿Por eso estabas llorando?

-No… lloraba por Roxas.

-¿Te gusta Roxas? – Preguntó burlón.

-Puede ser que un poco. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, yo quiero que él sea feliz aunque no sea a mi lado.

Esas palabras recorrieron todas las esquinas de su mente, fuera cual fuera el dueño de sus sueños, de sus sentimientos, de su corazón, sabía que no podía entrometerse ya que tarde o temprano serian pareja esas dos personas, así que decidió no pensar más en ello, dejar pasar el tiempo.

-Sabes, he venido aquí para pensar, pero gracias a tus palabras no necesito pensar. A lo de Kairi, ¡deja pasar el tiempo!

-Riku…

La chica lo abrazó dejando caer unas lágrimas, no sabía bien porque lloraba pero tenía esa necesidad. Riku simplemente le acariciaba el pelo aguantando unas ganas inmensas de gritar a pleno pulmón.

De nuevo en casa del rubio, se encontraban los dos mirando una película, uno a cada punta del sofá esperando a que el otro dijera algo.

-Y volar y sentir todo el mundo alrededor con la fuerza que llene mi vida de ilusión – empezó a cantar Roxas.

-Y luchar seguir mi sueño vivir, esperando un nuevo amanecer – Siguió cantando Sora

Tras escuchar al castaño cantar Roxas se abalanzó a él agarrándolo en un abrazo al tiempo que lo besaba. Sora le respondió a los dos actos, sin pensar le subió la camiseta mientras que le acariciaba la espalda. El rubio seguía besándolo sintiendo las caricias que le dedicaba el castaño, besos y caricias recorrían labios y cuello de Sora. No parecía preocuparse por nada más.

-Roxas, prométeme algo.

-Dime.

-No te alejarás de mi. – Dicho esto el rubio le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Sora… desde ahora tu serás mi alguien y yo tu nadie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Cortado en mal momento? Si lo sé, me vais a matar pero es que me emocioné escribiendo y ya tengo el próximo capítulo hecho, dos días y cuelgo el otro. n.n Gracias a todos los que os pasáis y por cualquier motivo no podeis dejar review, también muchas gracias a los que siempre me dejais reviews: Black-Song-xx, skyer-10 **

**Mamiii 0 espero no decepcionarte con mi segundo mal final xD **

**Aerith-Pink**


	5. ¿Que me pasa?

He encontrado un nuevo programa, espero que con este no me salgan las letras esas ni los simbolos en lo que son los accentos, las ñ o os ¡ ¿ u.u

He encontrado un nuevo programa, espero que con este no me salgan las letras esas ni los simbolos en lo que son los accentos, las ñ o os ¡ ¿ u.u

Aqui el nuevo Capitulo, pero este está echo con Bloc de notas por lo tanto no se que faltas he echo y con ello no las puedo arreglar.

Este capitulo va dedicado a las personas que siempre se pasan y que me han apoyado hasta ahora: Diiario Kairi, skyer-10, Roxas (Mi fuente de inspiracion junto a Sora, ellos ya saben quienes son xD) Paula4e y a todos los que pasan y no dejan review :)

Como siempre espero que les guste

Aviso que tan solo en el inicio ya sale lemon así que si no os gusta el lemon pasad el inicio, mas que nada es la continuación de el anterior capitulo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 5: ¿Qué me pasa?

En algún lugar de Islas del Destino se encontraban dos chicos llenandose de besos y caricias sin importarles nada de su entorno. El rubio cogió en brazos al castaño para llevarlo hasta la cama, sin dejar de besarlo lo acostó y fue quitandole poco a poco la ropa.

Jugando con su lengua fue bajando por el torso del castaño haciendo camino hasta llegar a su ombligo en el cual se detubo y empezó a jugar en el haciendo salir un pequeño gemido de los labios de su amado. Sora no pensaba en nada, tan solo le importaba estar con Roxas y dejar pasar la noche a manos del rubio. Roxas siguió bajando con su lengua hasta llegar al miembro de Sora y jugar con el para darle más placer al castaño. Al poco subió hasta la boca de su amante para besarlo nuevamente pero este se separó, cogió la mano del rubio y lamió sus dedos pidiendo mayor placer.

Así lo hizo, introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada anal de Sora haciendo que gimiera, pero esta vez con algo de dolor. Como bien sabia era la primera vez para los dos, debía tener cuidado a la hora de actuar para no lastimar al castaño. Poco a poco fue introdujiendo otro dedo en la entrada, no dejaba de besarlo para demostrarle que lo quería, que estaba ahí con él. Sora le quitó la ropa rápidamente al rubio esperando que todo pasara de una simple masturbación y poder sentirlo dentro de si. Roxas quería tomarlo con calma pero bien parecía que Sora no, se le veía nervioso, con ganas de terminar pronto su "primera vez".

Volteó a Sora y jugando con su lengua en el cuello del castaño empezó a penetrarlo poco a poco. Los gemidos del castaño eran de dolor y placer, el rubio pudo comprar que de los ojos de Sora brotaban lágrimas, se detubo y lo abrazó mientras besaba su espalda. El castaño le mostró un puchero que hizo reir a Roxas, volvió de nuevo a penetrarlo poco a poco, dando tiempo a que la entrada se dilatara completamente para así dejar de dañarlo y simplemente darle placer. Sora deseaba que no se detubiera, pero sus deseos eran pasado por alto a ratos, hasta que al final la entrada se dilató por completó y ya no se detubo en ningún momento. Roxas aceleró el ritmo mientras que masturbaba a Sora dandole mayor placer y así hasta que llegó al punto máximo dejando su excitación dentro del castaño. Se tumbó al lado de Sora, el cual se quedó inmovil con la cara tapada.Se acercó a él y besandole el cuello le destapó la cara.

-Duele...-Dijo entre pucheros.

Roxas bajó para comprobar lo que se temía, ¿lo había lastimado? en verdad tan solo salía un poco de sangre, la cual lamió haciendo que el castaño se riera.

-¿De que te ries? -Preguntó Roxas sin entender el qué.

-Jeje es que no me lo esperaba.

Se tumbaron y poco a poco fueron cogiendo sueño, se durmieron abrazados. A la mañana siguiente se levantó primero Sora como de costumbre, preparó algo de almuerzo y esperó a que despertara Roxas. Una vez se levantó el rubio almorzaron y fueron a ver si veian a los demás.Estubieron largo rato paseando sin decirse nada, perdiendo la mirada en algún insecto que pasa en ese momento o visualizando alguna persona que los saludaba.

Para "mala suerte" de Sora, la primera persona en encontrar fue Kairi, la cual nada más encontrarlos se avalanzó a Roxas apartandolo, de una manera algo brusca, de Sora. El castaño rompía en celos, pero no sabía si haría bien en apartar a Kairi de su rubio así que simplemente esperó a que la pelirroja se cansara y lo soltara, pero al parecer Naminé se dio cuenta de su estado y los separó en el acto. Roxas parecía recuperar el aire como si lo hubiera abrazado demasiado fuerte, Kairi maldecia a Naminé por lo que habia echo, Naminé escuchaba las palabras de Kairi como si simplemente fueran aire y Sora al fin reaccionó de lo ocurrido y abrazó al rubio sin importarle que este se enfadara, cosa que al parecer era lo último que haría Roxas ya que lo abrazó también. Tras la pequeña escena, Kairi al verlos entró en un ataque de coraje y dolor a la vez, ahora ya no tenia nada que hacer, el que un día fue su amor, ahora era el amor de otra persona y de su mismo sexo. No estubo de acuerdo en esa pareja, ella siempre había creido que si Sora se uniría a una persona de su mismo sexo sería Riku, pero al parecer era alguien como él... su incorpóreo. Por su cabeza pasaba todo de pensamientos malignos, incluso llegaba a pensar en destruir esa pareja, pero sabia que si hacía eso haría lo mismo que hizo Roxas, pero... ¿de verdad Roxas había roto su lazo con Sora?

Naminé durante unos segundos no supo como reaccionar, pero cuando ya tubo todo claro esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro y abrazó a la pareja.

Naminé, Sora y Roxas estubieron hablando durante un rato sin importarles que Kairi estaba llena de odio en ese momento, hasta que esta se fue hacia otro lado.

Naminé se quedó un rato más con ellos, sabía que al poco se le pasaría a la pelirroja, pero lo que no se esperaba es que esta regresara corriendo como si algo la espantara, no se paró donde ellos sino que continuó corriendo como alma que se lleba el diablo.

-¿Que le ocurre? - Pregunto Roxas sin saber nada de nada.

-Sabemos lo mismo que tu Rox - Le contestó Sora.

Miraron hacia el lugar que venia Kairi y lo que vieron fue a dos encapuchados que se acercaban a paso lento charlando entre ellos.

-A bueno... solo parecen de la organización. ¡Espera! ¿que hacen aqui? ¿No acabé con ellos? - Sora se alteraba por segundos mientras aquel par de sujetos se acercaban.

Roxas parecía saber quienes eran, estaba tranquilo mientras que Sora perdía los estribos y Naminé no sabía que hacer.

-¡Demyx! ¡Axel! - Dijo Roxas mientras alzaba el brazo en señal de bienvenida.

A Sora abrió los ojos tanto como pudo... Demyx lo había eliminado y Axel... dio la "Vida" por él...

-¡Roxas! Que bien que te encontramos, ya no sabíamos en que mundo buscarte. - Demyx parecía ya cansado de buscar.

-Jajaja he estado siempre aqui. Por cierto... ¿como que me buscabais?

-Bueno... es que al renacer nosotros creímos que tu igual. - Contesto Demyx dejando un simple giro de ojos.

-¿Alguien más lo ha echo? - Pregunto Roxas con algo de dolor en sus palabras.

-Todos.

-¡¿Qué?! - Fue lo único que salió de los labios del castaño.

-Tranquilo, por el momento no buscan guerra, solo buscan un hogar normal y corriente para vivir, ¿lo captas? - "nunca cambiar´" pensó el rubio.

-Sip, buscan un hogar, no Kingdom Hearts. - Continuó Demyx.

Continuaron conversando durante un rato, explicandose las cosas que habían pasado todo este tiempo, sus nuevos... ¿sentimientos?

Al poco de ir conversando algo hizo que Roxas perdiera la luz de sus ojos, agachando la vista simplemente se encaminó a su casa sin despedirse del castaño, este lo siguió y le preguntó que le pasaba...

-No nada, solo que... no me siento bien.

-¿Te acompaño?

-No hace falta, tu deberías ir a tu casa si no quieres que se preocupen.

-Está bien. ¿Al rato te veo? - Le preguntó cogiendolo de la mano.

-Ahá, ya sabes donde estaré - Esbozó una sonrisa, débil pero sincera.

-Jeje si. - Le dio un beso corto pero apasionado - Luego te veo.

Dicho eso salió corriendo dejando atrás un rubio apagado dirigiendose a su hogar. Una vez estubo allí se dio una ducha fría y se tumbó en la cama justo en el lado en el que durmió Sora.

-¿Qué me pasa?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y hasta aqui el nuevo capítulo, corto lo se pero es que esta echo con bloc de notas y me pone nerviosa no saber las faltas que hago "hum"

Espero que haya gustado y lo que es el final... josjos tal vez no lo entiendan peeeeero ahí está al gracia para el siguiente capitulo...

Aquí les dejo algún avance por si me demoro demasiado por el problemita del word ¬¬ -maldice el pc-

"No soy más que el incorpóreo de su ser... ¿de verdad me enamorado de él?

Tal vez, nunca te lo niegues ni creas las leyendas de los incorpóreos"

"Nunca olbies tu pasado Axel, siempre serás el mismo por más que intentes cambiar por él

Se lo que soy, quien soy y quien seré... esta es mi historia y tu ya no formas parte de ella ¿lo captas?"

(D no sirve de mucho lo se xD

Ya saben si quieren me dejan reviews, si creen que debería cambiar algo solo me lo deben dejar en un review, etc...


	6. Nuevos compañeros, más odio

Y aqui de nuevo con el nuevo capitulo y las cosas que digo siempre.

**Y aqui de nuevo con el nuevo capitulo y las cosas que digo siempre.**

**Como no se si devolví todos los reviews aquí los respondo :)**

Error: Reference source not found**: Jeje no importa que lo leyeras tarde la cuestion es que me agrade que te gustase y a lo de Riku/Naminé... -risa malvada-**

Error: Reference source not found**: Yo lo sigo xD... Tarde pero lo sigo... A lo de la organización josjos planeo mucho con ellos -risa histérica- Ah! Espero que no te de un paro cardíaco al final... A mi ya casi me los dan xD**

Error: Reference source not found**: Si lo de las señales me di cuenta tarde u.ù pero lo arreglé cuando conseguí un programa parecido al Word. Lo de Kairi... Pues la verdad yo también me sentía un poco mal según iba escribiendo pero igual no la dejaré sola xD y lo de la frase final la dice Roxas, jeje es el único que está en ese momento-**

Error: Reference source not found**: Ahora creo que ya arreglé lo de las señales esas raras que salían por el ficc, si quieres puedes echar un vistazo a lo que no entendiste, pero me alegra que te gustara lo que entendiste :D**

Error: Reference source not found**: Que decir a tu Review... Si ahora lo amas intentaré que lo ames más xD (ni caso a eso) y aqui tienes más n.n**

Error: Reference source not found**: Waa me alegraste!! Jeje si tienes cualquier duda no dudes en preguntar n.n y a lo de seguirlo más seguido lo estoy intentando u.u es que con las vacaciones he estado así como medio perdida xD pero prometo intentar subir capitulos más seguido tanto en este como en el otro **

**En este capitulo casi no saldrán (por no decir nada) Sora y Roxas, así que puede que se queden con la intriga de lo que le pasa a Roxas, pero igual para que no me maten les dejare con algo más xD **

**Y ya os dejo con el capítulo. También aviso... Algo de SPOILER u.u**

Capitulo 6: Nuevos compañeros, más odio

Después de que Roxas y Sora abandonaran el lugar, se quedaron Axel, Demyx y Naminé conversando igual. Axel le explicó a Naminé que de los trece miembros de la organización, uno había dejado de ser un simple incorpóreo para ser completo. Naminé se cuestionó si ese era Roxas a lo cual Axel afirmó. Demyx seguía aún sin creer lo que Axel decia pero no dijo palabra. Continuaron conversando y Naminé tubo un pinchazo justo en el lado del corazón... ¿ella tendría corazón? Sin decir más palabra Axel colocó su dedo en la muñeca de la rubia.

-Mm... No parece que tengas pulso.

-¿Creíste que tenía corazón? - Cuestionó la rubia.

-Hiciste una mueca y te pusiste la mano justo en el lado izquierdo... Eso podría ser que tienes. - Dijo sin quitar el dedo esperando alguna señal de vida en las venas de la rubia.

-Nah... Yo no creo que tenga - Dibujó una sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

-Bueno, ya Axel. Lo que dices no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Somos incorpóreos todos, incluido Roxas. Tus teorías de que Roxas ya sea completo son absurdas. Diz dijo que no somos nada en estos mundos... - Demyx parecía enfadado...

-Memoriza lo que te voy a decir Demyx, nunca creas las teorías de alguien que murió y dejó sus estudios a medias.

Axel y Demyx empezaron a discutir cuando Naminé se percató de la presencia de cierto peliplateado.

-¿Huh? - Axel dejó de discutir para llevar su mirada a la rubia.

-¿Ocurre algo Axel? - Preguntó la rubia con un pequeño rubor pintado en sus mejillas.

-¡Dio señal! - Dijo Axel soltando la muñeca de la rubia.

-¿Eh? - Dijeron al unisono Demyx y Naminé.

-Naminé... ¡Tienes pulso!

- ¿Wtf? - Demyx levantó una ceja no comprendiendo a lo que quería llegar Axel cuando vio que Naminé estaba con la mirada fija a cierto punto fuera del trio.

Demyx miró hacía el sitio en el que miraba Naminé y vio a una persona esperando a que le atendieran en una pequeña tiendecita que había cerca. Axel, al ver que los dos miraban hacía cierto punto, giró su mirada y vio lo que hizo que el corazón de Naminé latiera.

-Demyx, ¿quien es? - Preguntó Axel.

-¿A mi me preguntas palmera roja? Preguntale a Naminé.

-Naminé, ¿quien es? - pero no obtuvo respuesta, ella seguía con la mirada fija en Riku. Axel se percató de que en las mejillas de la rubia se iban pintando rubores que por momentos se hacían más visibles. - Naminé... - Pasó su mano por delante de la vista de la chica intentando llamar la atención de esta.

-¡Aiiiiiii! - Exclamó la chica cerrando los ojos con fuerza, levantando sus rodillas y colocando sus manos en sus mejillas.

-¡Wah! - Demyx y Axel se asustaron ante la reacción de la chica.

-Que lindo fue... - Naminé seguía con sus moviemientos emocionada. Al poco vio que Axel y Demyx la miraban con cara de sorpresa y levantando las manos de arriba abajo por momentos - Es que... Es que... -Dejó de hacer al puchero para hablar con seriedad - Cuando lo he visto me acordado de lo lindo que fue conmigo cuando rompí a llorar.

-Pero... ¡¿quién es?! - Preguntó de nuevo Axel.

-Riku, el mejor amigo de Sora. Se encontraron después de que vosotros desaparecierais.

-Aah. Con razón no lo había visto. - Remugó Axel sin dejar de mirar los movimientos de Riku.

-Tal vez si. Para ayudar a Sora cogió la forma de Ansem y se hacía llamar como tal. - Seguía explicando la rubia.

-Ya veo... Jeje no recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó pero bueno. Oye Naminé... ¿que fue de Kairi? Según recuerdo estaba enamorada de Sora y lo buscaba desesperadamente.

-Ella... Se hizo novia de Sora después de todo lo que ocurrió y estubieron así bastante tiempo. Cuando se fue de vacaciones yo me separé de ella y Roxas de Sora lo que confundió al chico... Al regresar d elas vacaciones al parecer ellos se habían besado y Sora se lo contó a Kairi y cortaron... Ahora ella quiere separar a Sora y Roxas para recuperar a Sora.

-Peor que una novela - Comentó Demyx.

-Y que lo digas - Continuó Axel.

-Bueno, ¿que les parece si vamos a tomar un helado? - Preguntó Naminé para cortar con la seriedad que recorria el ambiente.

-¿Van a tomar helado y no me invitais, Naminé¿ - Riku había echo sus compras y ahora estaba junto a ellos.

-¡Riku! ¿Has... Has escuchado lo que he dicho? - Preguntó Naminé.

-Si, pero tranquila ya me lo imaginaba. - Miró a Axel y Demyx - ¿Vosotros sois de la organización? - En su rostro se pintó seriedad y se colocó en frente de Naminé.

Axel iba a hablar cuando Naminé lo interrumpió. - Riku, no son malos. Estabamos hablando de que cierta persona que no está presente puede ser completo - La sonrisa de Naminé le dio seguridad per aún así...

-Como me entere de que hacen daño a Naminé o hacen algo malo no dudaré en daros una lección...

-Tranquilo, hombretón. Venimos en son de paz... ¿lo captas? Oye antes de ir a tomar el helado me gustaría hablar con Roxas.

-Te diré donde vive si prometes una cosa. - Comentó Naminé.

-Dime.

-Que no le dirás lo del corazón. - Dibujo una sonrisa picara a la cual Riku captó de inmediato.

-Que lo descubra el solo... ¿no? - Continuó Riku.

-Exacto jeje

-Está bien, no le diré nada.

-Bien vamos. - Dijo la rubia

Se encaminaron hacía la casa de Roxas, una vez allí Axel subió y los demás esperaron abajo. Picó a la puerta que le dijeron y le abrió la puerta Roxas con los ojos inchados, señal de haber estado llorando.

-Axel - se limpió un poco la cara - ¿Qué haces aqui?

-¿No puedo venir a ver a mi amiguito? - Preguntó Axel con una sonrisa.

-Si... Pasa.

Se sentarón en el sofá y Axel le preguntó que era lo que le pasaba, el porque se había ido de esa manera. Roxas le explicó que era lo que le pasaba a lo cual Axel respondió con una risa.

-Pero es que Axel... ¿Qué crees que me pasa?

-Bueno, te has enamorado tal vez

-No soy más que el incorpóreo de su ser... ¿de verdad me enamorado de él?

-Tal vez, nunca te lo niegues ni creas las leyendas de los incorpóreos

Roxas entrecerró los ojos dejando pasar un par de lágrimas... Todo era diferente y extraño para él, pero aún así eso solo le pasaba con el castaño de sus ojos. Segundos más tarde sonó de nuevo la puerta, Roxas fue ha abrir y sin poder ver quien era notó como alguien se le avalnzaba abrazandolo.

-¡Wah! Ya estoy aqui, ¿me echaste de menos? - Era el castaño que le robaba la vida.

-Jeje podría ser. - Pudo comprobar que en el rostro de Sora se pintaba un puchero pero poco le duró para dejar un rostro de sorpresa.

-¿Ah? Has llorado... ¿verdad? - Preguntó Sora sin dejar de mirar los ojos del rubio.

-No ha sido nada, tranquilo. - Besó al castaño de forma tierna.

-Vaya que tierno, mejor me voy no se me da bien tocar el violín. - Axel interrumpió el momento para salir. - Por cierto Roxas, recuerda lo que te he dicho ¿si? Nos vemos.

Axel bajó de nuevo las escaleras para encontrarse con el resto.

-Jeje os ha sorprendido el chico, de seguro ya lo estabas violando. - Dijo en todo burlón Demyx.

-No soy un pervertido, ¿lo captas?

-Lo que tu digas. - Pocos segundos después vio pasar a pocos cenímetros de sus ojos una pelota a gran velocidad - ¡Wow! ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¡Riku!¿Puedes pasar la pelota, por favor? - A lo lejos estaban Wakka y Tidus jugando.

-Ellos... Como no. - Les pasó la pelota y se fueron el cuarteto a tomar un helado.

Lejos de allí...

-Comportarse... ¿qué es eso? - Dijo un hombre de pelo rosaceo...

-Marluxia, comportarse es portarse bien. Dejar estos atuendos para vestir como los demás. - Explicó con burla una chica rubia.

-Pero eso no se nos ha dado bien nunca Larxene - Dijo una tercera persona.

-Pues debereis aprender. - Dijo un chico con una marce en forma de equis justo encima de la naríz.

-Saïx... Creo que te llama Xemnas, no lo hagas esperar. - De nuevo la chica habló.

-Argh... - Saïx no parecía estar muy contento con lo que la chica le había dicho.

-Solo os pido que esta vez no tiemblen las paredes - Dijo Marluxia provocando la risa de los demás.

Saïx abandonó el grupo algo avergonzado. Una vez llegó donde Xemnas estaba, este estaba sentado en una butaca observando por un gran ventanal.

-Saïx, ¿donde están Axel y Demyx? - Preguntó Xemnas

-No lo se, deberán estar rondando de nuevo en busca de Roxas.

-Aquel traidor... - Murmuró Xemnas...

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, solo pensé en voz algo alta... Debemos hacer como si no planearamos nada, espero que todos lo tengan presente.

-Si, todos lo tienen muy presenten.

-Y sobre todo que no les digan ni a Axel ni a Demyx. Si encuentran a Roxas se lo dirían y este se lo diría al elejido... Por cierto, procura que no reviva la vieja bruja o nos fastidiará el plan.

-De acuerdo.

Saïx se retiró dejando a solas a Xemnas. Donde Naminé y los demás nadie se imaginaba lo que en realidad estaba planeando Xemnas, pero... ¿que era lo que planeaban?

-Jajaja y fue entonces cuando se caió de narices, Kairi y yo nos estubimos riendo un buen rato. - Comentaba Riku mientras se terminaba el helado.

-Bueno chicos, nosotros dos nos retiarmos. Creo que ya tardemos mucho y de seguro nos caerá una buena bronca. - Dijo Axel mientras se levantanba.

-Está bien. Yo creo que debería irme también, no se lo que hizo Kairi después de salir corriendo.

-¿Te acompaño? - Preguntó Riku mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No hace falta. - Dibujó una sonrisa y con una reverencia se levantó y se fue.

-Hm... Que educada es. No pega nada con este. - Dijo Demyx señalando a Riku

-Oye, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? - En su rostro se dibujaba duda y sorpresa a la vez.

-Nada. - Hizo una sonrisa malvada mientras que le pegaba codazos al peliplateado.

-Ya, seguro. - Roló los ojos y se levanto para irse pero antes de partir hacia su casa se paró. - Oye Axel. Dile a tu amigo que mejor que aprenda a cerrar la boca.

Demyx puso cara de sorpresa e hizo un gesto que provocó la risa de Riku - ¡Te voy a dar con mi sitar! - Se levantó pero Axel lo detubo

-Intentalo - Dicho esto se encaminó hacia su casa.

-¡Sera chulo el crio este! - Demyx estaba enfadado por lo que le había dicho Riku

-Demyx no es para tanto. Aunque visto de alguna manera te salió competencia. - Se puso a reir probocando aún más la ira de Demyx.

-Muy gracioso Axel.

-Bueno ya vamonos.

Axel y Demyx se fueron hacia donde se encontraban el resto de la organización. Demyx fue a tocar un rato la guitarra y Axel fue a su habitación.

-Al fin te encontrado... Tarde pero te he allado. Espero que al menos seas feliz.

-Que rápido te das por vencido ¿no? - Una voz resonó por la habitación

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?

-Eso no importa. ¿Roxas te enamoró?

-¿What? ¿Qué pajoleras estas diciendo?

-Bueno tu mismo - El armario se abre mostrando una Larxene burlona. - Eso parece jajaja ya ni caso. ¿Ya encontraste a Roxas?

-Si... - Fulminó a Larxene con una simple mirada

-Bueno...pero nunca olbides quien eres. - Dicho esto se fue

-¿Qué no olbide quien soy?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Y bien, ya dije que no saldrían apenas Sora y Roxas xD**

**Ahora mal asunto con Axel ò.o la verdad no se que me pasa pero me da por poner sentimentales a los personajes n.nU**

**-saca el muñeco budú de Cloud- ò.o lo voy a necesitar!! **

**Pero no diré porque xD**

**Aerith-Pink**


	7. Empiezan los celos

ò.ó después de mi intento por entender el nuevo programa solo consigo que no se me vean cosas ù.u

**ò.ó después de mi intento por entender el nuevo programa solo consigo que no se me vean cosas ù.u**

**Creo que acabare devolviendo los review cuando me los manden xD**

**Bueno como dije en el final del anterior cápitulo -saca muñeco budú de Cloud- es que lo hice para un ficc y le pillado cariño x3**

**Bueno como no tengo que devolver nada aqui os dejo el nuevo capítulo.**

**Que lo disfruten **

Capítulo 7: Empiezan los celos

-Tengo que hacer algo rápido, seguro que con la ayuda de Axel podré conseguirlo... ¡Dios! ¡Soy una genio! - Kairi daba vueltas por la habitación mientras hablaba sola.

-¿Kairi? - Naminé entro con sigilo y pudo escuchar todo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Tengo que conseguir que Roxas se aleje de Sora y entonces apareceré yo lo consolaré y con el tiempo volveremos a ser pareja - En sus ojos se podía ver el odio.

-Kairi, ¿tanto lo quieres? Por que si es así deberíar dejar que fuera feliz aunque fuese con Roxas.

-A ver Naminé... Entiendeme, después de que se fue con Roxas no iré de nuevo con él.

-¿Entonces?

-Empezariamos a salir y cuando esté tan tranquilo le diré que me he besado con alguien y lo dejaré... Buah que mente más perversa que tengo cuando quiero - Empezó a reir con satisfacción, solo le faltaba hablar con Axel.

-_Solamente venganza... Jugar con los sentiemientos de las personas... Debo decirselo a Roxas..._

_-_Naminé por favor, no le digas nada a nadie. ¿Ok? Si no lo haces te ayudaré a que consigas a Roxas.

-¿Sabes una cosa Kairi? Me gusta la idea de poder estar con Roxas pero... No quiero ser una amargada como tu - Salió de la habitación y recogió sus cosas.

-¿Amargada? Yo no soy una amargada y además que si yo lo soy, tu lo eres. Eres mi incorporeo no lo olbides. - Decia mientras seguía los movimientos de Naminé

-Seré tu incorporeo pero por lo menos yo soy feliz con tan solo ver a Roxas feliz con Sora. Además, hay muchos más hombres en el mundo, no destrozaré una pareja que ahora es feliz para satisfacer mis ansias de ser querida.

-Estúpida... - Dicho esto Kairi abandonó el lugar y se fue a su habitación.

Naminé recogió la poca ropa que tenía hasta el momento y se fue de la casa con su cuaderno en manos. Quería irse lejos de Kairi, algo le había cambiado ya no era la Kairi de antes y al parecer no había marcha atrás. Caminaba sin rumbo, llorando bajo el mando de la noche... No sabía hacia donde ir, no sabía que hacer cuando vió que estaba en frente del bloque en el que vivía Roxas. No sabía si seguía Sora aún con él y con la esperanza de que estubiera solo el rubio subió para picar la puerta de este. Roxas le abrió la puerta algo despeinado y con unos pantalones que parecían estar puestos rápido.

-Roxas... - Sus llantos eran visibles, aún recorrían lagrímas sus calídas mejillas, cosa que llamó la atención del rubio.

-Naminé, ¿qué ocurre?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¿eh? Oh claro, claro. Perdona mis modales pasa. - Le hizo una seña de que pasara adentro. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Yo... - Con tan solo recordar las palabras de Kairi sus ojos rompian aún más a llorar.

-Oh vamos... No llores. Cuéntame ¿qué te ha pasado? - Dijo mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

-¿Qué pasa? - Sora dio acto de presencia cosa que hizo que Naminé se sonrojara.

-Oh dios lo lamento - Dijo Naminé mientras se separaba de Roxas y se secaba las lágrimas. - No quería molestar.

-No, no tranquila. - Sora esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro de preocupación.

Roxas tomó asiento y les indicó a los demás que también tomaran lugar. Naminé les explicó todo lo que había pasado en casa de Kairi y estos escuchaban con mucha atención. Tanto Roxas como Sora quedaron con cara de sorpresa, nunca se hubieran imaginado tal cosa de Kairi, lo de que los quisiera separar era más que evidente, pero sus planes de venganza y las palabras hacia Naminé, nunca hubieran pasado por ello.

-La ost.. - La frase de Sora fue interrumpida por la mano de Naminé.

-ia... - Sora y Naminé miraron a Roxas - ¿Qué pasa? He terminado la frase de Sora.

-Jeje no hacía falta... - Por primera vez en toda la noche Naminé dejó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oye, si quieres puedes quedarte. - Continuó Roxas, cosa que hizo que Sora le mirara de reojo.

-No, no importa.

-¿mm? ¿Entonces a donde iras?

-No se... Puedo ir con Axel y Demyx

-A no, llamo a Riku y te vas con él, ¿qué te parece? - Preguntó Sora

-¿Qué? - Pasar la noche con Riku... Un pequeño rubor se asomó en las mejillas de la rubia.

-¿Ah? ¿Te gusta Riku? - Preguntó Sora

-¡No!

-¿Entonces porque te ruborizas? - Continuó Roxas con cara pilla

-Esto... ¡Dejenme en paz!

-Voy a llamar a Riku - Sora fue a la habitación para llamar.

-No, no, no...

-Naminé, no puedes ir con Axel y Demyx.

-¿Porque no? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que me violen? - Preguntó Naminé con cara de enfado

-Puede... Además que con Riku estarás más segura de las urpas de Kairi.

-Pero...¿qué dirán sus padres?

-Riku vive solo - La miró de reojo y comprobó que se ruborizó aún más.

-No me mires... - Con una mano dio un pequeño empujón al rostro del rubio

-Jajaja está bien, está bien... No te miro.

-Ya lo llamé - Sora salió de la habitación con el móvil en la mano

-Qué rápido has ido - Dijo el rubio

-Es que solo le he dicho que ahora ibamos los tres que le teníamos que explicar una cosa

-¿Haces que me vista? - A Roxas no le agradaba la idea

-Bueno, ya me voy yo con Naminé... "Solos" - Esta última palabra la recalcó

-Ok, ya me visto - Corrió a su habitación para terminar de vestirse

Una vez Roxas estube vestido, se encaminaron hacia la casa de Riku, el cual ya los estaba esperando fuera. Pasaron y Sora le explicó al peliplateado todo lo que Naminé les había explicado. En los ojos de Riku se podía comprobar que tampoco él entendía el nuevo comportamiento de Kairi, no lo podía creer, pero los ojos de Naminé demostraban que era cierto.

Riku aceptó que pasara la noche y el tiempo que hiciera falta en su casa, ya que tenía alguna habitación de sobras para invitados.

De repente el móvil de Roxas empezó a sonar.

-¿Si?

-"Roxas, soy Axel. Escuchame, ¿que te parece si esta noche nos vamos a la torre tu, Demyx, Sora y yo a tomar un helado? Así como en los viejos tiempos pero con más gente."

-Bueno, espera le pregunto a Sora. Oye Sora, dice Axel ¿que te parece ir a la torre de la estación de Villa Crepúsculo con Demyx?

-No puedo, debo ir pronto a mi casa. - Contesto el castaño con algo de resignación.

-Entiendo. No puede.

-"Pero tu si, ¿no?"

-Si.

-"Pues ya está, te paso a buscar en 10 minutos enfrente tu casa."

-Ok, nos vemos.

-¿Vas a ir? - Preguntó Sora

-Si, ¿te importa? - Le preguntó Roxas ya que la expresión que puso Sora parecía no estar muy de acuerdo.

-Ve, tranquilo. - Dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ok. - Le dio un beso de despedida. - Nos vemos mañana chicos. Riku cuidala ¿eh?

-Ya, vete. - Dijo Riku entre risas.

-Yo también me voy.

Sora y Roxas se fueron de la casa dejando a Riku y Naminé solos. La rubia estaba nerviosa, pasaría la noche bajo el mismo techo que ese chico, a solas. Riku le mostró la habitación en la que dormiría los próximos días.

Donde Roxas, él caminaba pensando en lo que había pasado con Kairi, no entendía muy bien todo. Antes de que se fuera de vacaciones era una chica dulce, sonriente... Ahora solo era la típica "harpía" Que solo busca el fastidiar a los demás a su gusto. Cuando llegó en frente de su casa, ya estaba Axel.

-¿Y Demyx? - Preguntó Roxas al ver que no estaba.

-Al final no a querido venir. - Vio que en el rostro de Roxas se dibujaba sorpresa y preocupación a la vez. - Tranquilo, no suelo violar a los demás, ¿lo captas?

-Te conozco demasiado bien y la verdad que tu expediente no es que sea muy limpio pero... Abre ya el maldito portal, quiero mi helado.

Axel y Roxas fueron en un portal hasta la torre de la estación en Villa Crepúsculo.

Cuando estubieron allí Axel desapareció un momento, fue en busca de los helados. Roxas miraba la poca iluminación que se veia, la vista era hermosa. Pensaba en como sería el momento si estubiera Sora allí con él, pero unas risas lo despertaron de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pensabas? - Dijo Axel mientras le entregaba su helado.

-En... Como sería ahora si en vez de estar tu por aqui estubiera Sora.

-Vaya, claro como el agua me lo has dejado. Pero puedo ocupar el lugar de Sora si quieres - En su rostro se dibujó picardía y pervesrión.

-¡Cállate pervertido! - Le dio un pequeño empujón a Axel mientras este se reía.

-De verdad, me encanta molestarte. - Se acercó poco a poco al rostro del rubio.

-¿Me estás provocando?

-Podría ser.

-Pues olbidalo.

-O vamos Roxas, recuerda la buena amistad que teníamos antes.

-Y aún está esa buena amistad. Pero te recuerdo que nunca nos emos besado. - le dijo mientras comía de su helado.

-Eso se puede arreglar

-¿ah?

En mal momento Roxas giró su rostro, Axel estaba demasiado cerca y eso provcó que sus labios se unieran. Roxas se apartó en seguida y empujó al pelirrojo.

-¡¿Qué haces pervertido?! - Gritó Roxas

-Oh, venga Roxas, ¡que no ha sido ni un beso! Esto es un beso. - Puso una mano en el cuello del rubio empujandolo hacia si haciendo que se besaran "de nuevo". - Esto es un beso.

-¡Ya basta! - Le tiro el helado y se fue corriendo del lugar.

Roxas no podía creer que su mejor amigo hubiera echo tal cosa, que hubiera herido sus sentimientos de tal manera... Eso le dolió mucho. Corrió rumbo al lugar de siempre, en el cual por sorpresa estaban Hayner y Olette en uno de sus momentos íntimos. Roxas al percatar tal echo quiso dar marcha atrás pero sus pies no respondían. Hayner lo miraba mal y Olette simplemente buscaba con que taparse.

Salió del lugar al poco y con el pensamiento borroso, sin saber que pensar de nuevo salió corriendo. Llegó a uno de los bancos del solar deportivo, en el que se tumbó. Tan solo rompió en llanto y decidió pensar.

-_Ojalá fuera todo como antes... Kairi es así por mi culpa... Si aquel día en el hueco del árbol no hubiera pasado nada, ahora Kairi y Sora serían felices. Simplemente... Me odio a mi mismo._

-

La luz del sol lo despertó, ya era de día y podría coger un tren para ir a su casa. Tenía la necesidad de ir a ver a Sora, abrazarlo, besarlo... Pero recordó lo que pasó en la noche y pensó que podría ser justo lo que hizo que terminaran Sora y Kairi. Por el camino pensó en si debía contarle tal echo a Sora, que si debería arriesgar todo por explicarle un beso que ni siquiera quiso ni disfrutó.

Al llegar a las islas, sus pies lo encaminaron hacia la casa de Sora, el cual aún dormía. La madre de Sora abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar, así que podría despertarlo.

Cuando entró en la habitación se sentó en un lado de la cama e intentó despertar al castaño. Este empezó a moverse, dando señal de que ya estaba despertando.

-Mm... Buah, ¿aún estoy soñando? - Dijo con el sueño aún en su voz

-Jaja, no.

-Y ¿como que me has venido a despertar? - Dijo después de dar un pequeño bostezo

-Bueno es que venía de Villa Crepúsculo y he decidio venir a despertarte. - En su rostro se dibujó una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa.

-¡¿Ahora?! ¡¿Justo ahora llegas?! - El sueño parecía desaparecer para dar camino a sorpresa.

-Es que... A noche no vino Demyx, así que fuimos Axel y yo solos. Una vez estubimos allí en la torre no se como fue que me besó... Salí corriendo y después de ejem un pequeño problema con Hayner y Olette acabé durmiendo en un banco del solar deportivo.

-¡¿Qué, qué?! - Sora ahora estaba enfadado. Axel se había atrevido a besar a su novio. - ¡Cuando vea a Axel se va a enterar!

-Tranquilo Sora, no quiero que hayan problemas...

-¿quieres que me quede tranquilo mientras que se que te ha besado?

-No es eso... ¡Es solo que no quiero que te haga daño!

-¡Ya me lo ha echo! Nadie te besa sin que tu quieras, ¿me entiendes?

-¿Mm?

-¿ah?

-¿eso es que me das permiso para besarme con todo el que quiera?

-¡No! Pero es que es peor si te besan sin que lo quieras... - Puso cara de no entenderse ni el mismo - Bueno dejalo, que recién levantado no doi para mucho. Pero que Axel se va a enterar si que te lo dejo claro.

-Oh valioso caballero protector de su princesa

-¿ah? ¿Te burlas?

-No, pero si quieres me pongo una faldita y una corona para hacer más dramática la escena.

Tras ese comentario Sora se avalanzó hacia Roxas haciendo que se tumbaran quedando Sora encima.

-No estraría mal eso...

Tras dicho comentario besó a Roxas, dejando que el rato pasara lo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba es que la madre de Sora estubiera en la puerta observando tal escena.

-Vaya hijo, que oculto lo tenias ¿no? - Ya cansada de que no la vieran decidió hablar

-¿mamá? ¿qué.. Qué... Qué quieres?

-Tienes un tal Axel esperando en la puerta.

-¡¿Axel?! -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Tralarí tralará y hasta qui el final!!**

**(rima y todo xDDDDDDDD)**

**Personalmente no me gusta el final este**

**Pero es que he estado algo ocupada y con lo del otro ficc... Pff...**

**Bueno espero de que a vosotrs os guste **

**Byee**

**Aerith-Pink**


	8. La calma se acaba

Capitulo 8:

**En el capitulo de hoy esta centrado en la mañana en la que se queda el capitulo anterior, pero esta ven en visión de Riku, es decir, como lo ve él. **

**Mientras lo escribía por momentos me quedaba… O.O ¿yo he escrito esto?**

Capitulo 8: La calma se acaba

"Vista Riku"

No se que pasó a la noche, lo único que se es que Sora no se fue muy contento de aquí con lo de que Roxas se fuera la noche con Axel y Demyx… ¿Solo serán celos?

Estoy tumbado en mi cama observando desde la ventana como sale el sol, escuchando los primeros sonidos del día. Naminé duerme en la habitación de al lado, espero que no le haya incomodado lo de dormir en mi casa sabiendo que no vivo con mis padres ni con nadie. Naminé la veo muy callada… como muy reservada a si misma, pero aun así hay algo de ella que me llama bastante la atención y me gustaría saber lo que es, pero tengo el miedo a que sea que me estoy enamorando de ella, porque como dijo Diz, los incorpóreos no tienen corazón, entonces tal vez creería estar enamorada de mi… fingiría un amor que no es. Estoy hablando de Naminé como cualquier cosa fuera… ¿Y Roxas? ¿Acaso no es como ella? Y Sora es bien feliz con él… Aunque jeje… es Sora de quien estoy hablando, no de mi. ¿Eh? Acabo de escuchar un sonido que procede del pasillo, como si alguien estuviera caminando, ¿Naminé se habrá levantado ya? Me levanto tal cual, sin recordar que tan solo llevo mis boxers, y me encamino hacia el pasillo. Veo que Naminé está bajando las escaleras, supongo que ira a desayunar así que me voy detrás de ella, a ver si al menos en el almuerzo conversamos algo más de lo que hicimos anoche. Una vez llegó a la cocina ella no se había dado cuenta que la seguía, parecía que estaba aún dormida. Vigilo sus movimientos sin hacer ruido, hasta que me canso de que no me vea y hago un ruido para ver si puedo llamar su atención, pero aun así no me ha visto, es peor que ver a Sora recién levantado. Al final me ve, queda quieta en el sitio mirándome con su cara que mostraba el sueño, pero no me doy cuenta de que la mía aun llevaba las marcas de la almohada. Por unos momentos se ríe, al gesto que únicamente levanto la ceja ya que no entendía el porque de su risa.. primera vez que la veo reír sin que otra persona que no se ayo la haga reír. Al final me hace un gesto señalándose a la cara, así que voy al espejo más cercano para observar que es lo que tengo, y efectivamente, se estaba riendo de las marcas que tenia en la cara.

-¿Es gracioso verme con las marcas de recién levantado? – Le pregunto con calma, ya que casi siempre le hablo en todo serio o de enfado. Que queréis que le haga, mi personalidad es muy distinta a la de Sora.

-La verdad es que bastante. – Deja ir una sonrisa de la cual me quedo completamente embobado, observándola a cada segundo de ella. - ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar?

-Mm… creo que seria mejor que lo preparara yo, eres mi invitada.

-Pero ayer me dijiste que estoy como en mi casa y a mi me gusta preparar el desayuno. – De nuevo esa sonrisa tan especial de ella.

-E… Está bien – Parece como si me haya hipnotizado con esa dulce sonrisa, como la haga a menudo al final me convertiré en su siervo.

-Muy bien – Se da media vuelta y se encamina a uno de los armarios de la cocina – Mientras podrías ir a ponerte algo que te tapara más, ¿no?

Regrese a la tierra como si al caer me diera un golpe de esos que duelen tanto, estaba delante de una chica y prácticamente desnudo… ¿Qué habrá pensado de mi?

Voy a mi habitación y me visto con la ropa cotidiana casi de siempre. Una vez vestido quedo mirando por la ventana y veo a Roxas caminando dirección a la casa de Sora, va de la misma manera que ayer y su cara esta completamente apagada… ¿habrá pasado lo que me imagino? Por favor que no sea eso… Haciendo tiempo a que Naminé termine el desayuno tranquilo, voy al cuarto de baño para peinarme. Al llegar ahí, me quedo mirando mi rostro en el espejo. Cara seria, y pelos alborotados... genial, el rostro adecuado para presentarme delante de una chica, y encima esas marcas de la almohada que parece que van desapareciendo poco a poco. Una vez peinada mi pequeña melena iba a mi cuarto para mirar de nuevo por la ventana y poder pensar un poco más pero escucho a Naminé que me llama así que me encamino a la cocina.

-Huele delicioso, ¿Qué has hecho? – En verdad huele de maravilla, se nota que no he cocinado yo.

-Pues he visto que tenias para hacer unos rollitos y he hecho unos rollitos con nocilla (¿), los he metido en el microondas para que quedara la nocilla desecha y para beber puede elegir entre zumo o leche con colacao.

-Vaya… un almuerzo dulce para empezar el día – yo simplemente hubiera echo leche con cereales jeje…

-Espero que no te importe que mirara un poco los armarios para ver que tenias.

-Ni que tuviera dinero escondido por ahí. – Espera… ¡si tenía!

-He visto un sobre escondido pero no lo he tocado tranquilo. – Descubrió el escondite de mi dinero, debo cambiarlo de sitio.

-Bueno, es hora de almorzar.

Estuvimos charlando bastante tiempo, incluso repetí de lo que había preparado Naminé, estaba delicioso a pesar de que fuera una cosa rápida. Nunca la había escuchado hablar tanto rato, con sus palabras dirigidas hacia mi. Me daba gusto estar ahí, hablando con ella, conociendo más de ella, cosas que no me había dicho Diz o incluso cosas que ya me había contado el, pero todo era escuchable si venían de sus labios. Tal vez si me estaba enamorando de ella, porque todo lo que me decia lo escuchaba, todo lo que me decía lo memorizaba en mi cabeza y mis ojos no se movían de su rostro, memorizando cada parte de su cara. Dejó de hablar y ahora me miraba a mi, como si algo le preocupara…

-¿estas bien Riku?

-¿eh? Si, ¿Por qué?

-Es que hace un buen rato me habrías mandado a callar y en cambio me estas escuchando o al menos parece que me estés escuchando. – En su rostro se veía burla.

-Bueno, lo habría echo si la persona que esta hablando fuera Sora o Roxas o Wakka… pero si eres tu la que habla te permito hablar todo lo que quieras. – Dios… ¿Qué acabo de decir?

-¿yo? ¿Y eso porque?

-Es que tu me hablas te cosas interesantes, de cosas que merecen ser escuchadas. – Estas palabras serían normales de Sora… ¿pero de mi?

-Oh. Cuéntame algo de ti, algo que no sepa. – De nuevo esa sonrisa, ¿Cómo me iba a negar?

-¿Qué no sepas?

-Si, me refiero a cosas sobre ti antes de que pasara todo lo de Sora y sus recuerdos… - En su rostro se dibujo cierta tristeza. Si había sido ella la que se los había borrado, pero también fue ella quien se los devolvió.

-Está bien, pero solo si me alegras esa cara, ¿si?

-Vale

Le explique todo lo que me había pasado en las islas antes de que la oscuridad me invadiera el corazón por culpa de esas ansias de abandonar las islas, y todo lo que me pasó mientras estaba en la oscuridad, incluyendo el porque estaba allí. Aún recuerdo aquellas palabras que dije cuando cerró por primera vez Kingdom Hearts… _"promete que la cuidaras"_

Esas palabras me han marcado para siempre, ¿Cómo pude decir eso? Vale, Kairi era nuestra amiga y sabia perfectamente que él estaba enamorado de ella pero… no se aún porque lo dije si en verdad sabía que ella estaría bien.

Naminé me miraba y preguntaba las cosas que no entendía o cosas que quería saber. Así pasemos una hora o así.

Le comenté de salir un rato, ir en busca de aquellos dos que vete a saber tu lo que estarían haciendo en esos momentos, y ella aceptó.

Quise ir hacia mi habitación para ir a recoger mi cartera y el móvil pero de repente sentí como un objeto blanco aterrizó en mi cabeza. Gire la mirada y observe a Naminé reír con una risa picara y juguetona, busqué el objeto que me había lanzado y encontré no muy alejado de mi un cojín, lo cogí y se lo lancé, no con todas mis fuerzas pues no le quería hacer daño. De esta manera empecemos una pequeña guerra de cojines que duró un rato, escuchaba su risa mezclada con la mía. En uno de sus lanzamientos, desapareció de mi vista, me quedé extrañado pero con un cojín en mano empecé a buscarla y como me imagine se encontraba escondida detrás del sofá tumbada en el suelo. Cuando se percató de que la había encontrado pude escuchar como un pequeño chillido acompañado de una risa, me lo estaba pasando muy bien, disfrutaba con ese pequeño juego de crios y ella parecía disfrutar también. Antes de que pudiera levantarse me acerqué rápidamente a ella y la apresé en el suelo. Cualquiera diría que la quiero matar o algo, pero empecé a hacerle cosquillas, ella se removía entre risas, quería escapar de mis dedos, pues se movían por sus zonas débiles, en busca de los puntos más débiles para poder hacerle cosquillas. Ella en uno de sus movimientos sin querer me dio con una de sus piernas en un lugar algo delicado para mi y me separé rápidamente y quedé tumbado en el suelo junto a ella. Me miraba recuperando el aliento y yo me aguantaba las ganas de revolcarme por el suelo porque en verdad me hizo daño, pero no tanto como para ir removiéndome por media casa. Durantes unos segundos nos quedamos mirando hasta que ella soltó una risa algo chillona y acabó de rematarme llevando un cojín hasta mi cara. Cuando me levanté y me iba a disponer a correr tras ella, de la ventana del comedor entro un pequeño destello que nos dejo a los dos por pequeños segundos algo ciegos. Su rostro quedó serio rápidamente acompañando el mío, los dos miremos por la ventana y un poco más lejos se podía ver una zona de fuego acompañado de pequeños destellos mucho más débiles como el que había entrado por la ventana. Sin pensármelo dos veces salí corriendo en dirección de donde procedía el fuego, pues parecía que venia de cerca de casa de Sora… ¿Roxas lo había traicionado? No… por favor que no sea por parte de Roxas. Pude escuchar a Naminé que me pedía que la esperara en gritos. Miré atrás y vi a Naminé correr un poco más alejada de mí. Los dos corrimos tanto como pudimos. Pues las piernas de ella no aguantaban tanto como las mías. Cuando lleguemos al lugar, encontremos un gran circulo de fuego, fuera de él se encontraba Roxas tumbado en el suelo, parecía herido pues de la boca derramaba un pequeño hilo de sangre. Los dos nos acercamos a él, parecía que la respiración se le acababa poco a poco… Sin saber como de mi mano derecha salió la Dark keyblade, y con ella use cura para poder ayudar a Roxas… Naminé se quedó con Roxas y yo intenté entrar en el circulo de fuego, pero me era imposible…

¿Qué estará pasando ahí dentro?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Riku y Naminé… se me hizo demasiado tierna la escena del juego, y… si! Hice a Naminé de las que tienen esa risa chillona xD pero yo también lo hago cuando me lo estoy pasando muy bien x3**

**Aún me estoy pensando en hacer esta pareja pero es que los veo con personalidades bastante diferentes, pero… muajaja mis manos hacen los que les de la gana con los personajes y puede que cambie un poco la personalidad de Riku si no es que recibo una denuncia de SquareEnix –mira el buzón y encuentra la denuncia- T.T mierda… xDDD no se la crean **

**Ya saben, sugerencias, dudas, comentarios… todo sirve **


	9. Ya no hay marcha atras

Y aquí el siguiente capitulo, josjos en este estaba inspirada por eso lo subí tan deprisa

**Y aquí el siguiente capitulo, josjos en este estaba inspirada por eso lo subí tan deprisa. No he recibido ningún tipo de referencia hacia Riku y Naminé así que haré lo que tenia pensado desde el principio… no adelantaré nada, jeje lean y verán xD**

Capitulo 9: Ya no hay marcha atrás

"Visión Sora"

Cuando nos dimos cuenta de la presencia de mi madre, los dos nos sonrojamos mucho pues fue una situación que no era muy agradable. Bajemos las escaleras para el encuentro de Axel, iba bastante furioso con él, no solo enfadad y aun más después de escuchar de los labios de mi madre que él estaba esperando abajo. Al llegar, Axel parecía mucho más furioso que yo pero eso no me impidió ir a por él.

-Hola… ¿Qué quieres esta vez? ¿de nuevo besar a Roxas? – intenté no empezar una discusión pero el corazón habló por mi cabeza.

-No, ahora mismo solo quiero… matarte.

Esas palabras se clavaron en mi mente, Axel… Axel el mismo que me ayudó una vez, ahora lo tenia delante de mi casa diciendo que me quería matar. Antes de que me diera cuenta, sacó sus chackrams y se dispuso a atacarme pero Roxas me empujó y recibió el golpe por mi.

-¿Qué haces Roxas? – me levanté seguidamente pues Roxas parecía estar mucho mas enfadado que yo

Sin más que decir, Roxas salió de mi casa y en medio de la calle sacó las dos Keyblade que poseía y se pusieron a pelear. Pero Axel parecía no querer atacarlo, solo esquivaba sus ataques. Quería atacarlo yo con mi keyblade, pero por mas que la quisiera invocar no salía, no podía atacarlo con mis manos pues el llevaba armas… y yo nada. Por más que lo intentara parecía que ya no era el elegido de la llave espada, por un momento me alegré pues ya no tendría que ir de mundo en mundo, pero por otro lado maldecía el momento ya que Roxas estaba peleando y yo no podía hacer nada.

De repente, lo único que vi, fue como Axel atacaba a Roxas dejándolo tirado en el suelo como si de un trapo se tratara, no supe cual fue el motivo pero de repente se pudo ver como de mi mano empezaba a aparecer una pequeña luz haciéndose cada vez mayor hasta relucir casi por toda la ciudad… al desaparecer, en mi mano había lo que tanto había deseado antes… mi keyblade. No lo dude más de un segundo y me dispuse a atacar. Axel se me acercó y diciendo unas palabras que no pude entender nos rodeó de un gran circulo de fuego. Me sentí como en una cárcel, lo único que esta vez no era barrotes, si no que eran llamas de fuego, las que de seguro harían un Roxas a la barbacoa si me acercaba a ellas.

Ataqué con todas mis fuerzas y así estuvimos durante un rato; el me atacaba y yo lo esquivaba igual que el esquivaba mis ataques. Al poco escuché la voz de Riku, de seguro el destello le habría llamado la atención, pero no me dispuse a contestar a sus llamados pues de seguro si me despistaba Axel me atacaría y me dejaría como dejó a Roxas. En tan solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al lado de Axel ahora se encontraba Larxene… ¿no que venían en son de paz? Al igual que Axel, Larxene se puso a atacarme y entre los dos me dejaron agotado, no me sentía con la fuerza suficiente de atacarlos a los dos a la vez. Necesitaba ayuda… si… necesitaba ayuda de alguien pues dos contra mi solo de seguro me ganaría.

-¿Qué pasa elegido? ¿No puedes contra nosotros dos solo? Entonces… ¿Qué garas cuando llegue Marluxia? Seremos tres contra ti.

-¿Qué es lo que quereis? – Dije enfadado pues jugaban con trampas.

-Yo más que nada quiero acabar contigo para poder satisfacer a Xemnas, y Axel quiere acabar contigo para poder quedarse con Roxas… ¿buen plan? - ¿Quedarse con Roxas?

-Eso… nunca… lo… ¡Permitiré!

De nuevo un destello pero esta vez se hizo intenso de golpe causando que cerrara los ojos, cuando los abrí, vi que el fuego había desaparecido y Riku estaba a mi lado pero lo que más me llamó la atención que a su lado estaban Wakka, Selphie, Tidus y… ¿Kairi?

-¿Chicos? ¿Ka… Kairi?

-¿creía que dejaríamos que te quedaras con el heroísmo tu solo? Por favor ¡un poco de acción! – Wakka indudablemente…

-Yo estoy aquí porque… aun enfadada te quiero y no permitiría que te pasara nada y menos si no soy yo quien acaba contigo. – Kairi quería ayudar

-Je… gracias por los ánimos Kairi…

-Calla y pelea – Riku ya cortó el momento

-Así se habla chico – Larxene tenía prisa por terminar aquello

De nuevo empezó la pelea a la que al poco tiempo Marluxia llegó. Eramos más nosotros pero aún así Wakka, Tidus y Selphie no tardaron mucho en caer. La pelea era intensa, Larxene ya parecía decaer así que en un último ataque con Electro desapareció dejando únicamente a Axel y Marluxia. Riku parecía luchar con ganas y Kairi prácticamente no atacaba. Los dos nos ayudábamos en los ataques y así pudimos acabar pronto con Marluxia… pero ahora nos quedaba Axel, el que tenía más gana en ganarme.

Kairi al poco también cayó rendida dejándonos solo a mi y a Riku. Los dos estábamos ya cansados, la pelea parecía no tener final. En uno de mis ataques, Axel me esquivó con facilidad y aprovechó para atacarme dejándome tirando en el suelo… los ojos me pesaban, la fuerza me disminuya y tan solo quería dormir. En uno de mis intentos de abrir los ojos, comprobé que Riku también había caído rendido. Axel venía hacia mi para darme el toque final, cerré bien fuerte los ojos esperando la muerte…

-¡Nunca! – No conseguí distinguir la voz…

Caí en un sueño del cual no quería despertar. Poco duró mi deseo pues abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue la sonrisa de Roxas.

-Al fin despiertas. – En su rostro se veía felicidad o eso pensaba cuando de repente noté como una gota en mi mejilla para continuar con un abrazo de Roxas – Creí que te perdía…

-Creíste mal, aún queda Sora para tiempo… - Hice un gesto pues de alguna manera me hizo daño.

-Perdona, no quería… - Dijo mientras se incorporaba

-No importa. Oye… ¿Qué pasó? – Me incorporé yo también y comprobé que estaba tumbado en la cama de Roxas.

-Pues lo que paso fue…

-

_-¡Nunca! – Roxas lanzó una de sus Keyblades hiriendo de mala manera a Axel, cosa que hizo que sus intenciones por atacara a Sora desvanecieran._

_Axel abrió un portal y desapareció del lugar. Una vez estaban ya fuera de peligro Roxas cargó a Sora y se lo llevó dejando a Riku y Naminé preocupados._

_Una vez estuvieron en casa de Roxas, este curó las heridas de Sora y utilizó cura para acabar de sanarlas. Llamó a Riku para darle los detalles del estado de Sora con lo cual, la preocupación de Riku desapareció._

_-_

-Y esto es lo que ha pasado hasta que has abierto los ojos. – Terminó de decir Roxas.

-Entonces… ¿tu me has salvado?

Roxas empezó a acariciar el rostro de Sora, haciendo que este cerrara los ojos y se dejara llevar por las caricias que le daba el rubio. – Nunca me lo hubiera perdonado que te hubiera pasado algo por mi culpa.

Sora abrió los ojos pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Roxas lo calló con un beso.

Se dejaba llevar por el momento, le gustaban los besos que le daba el rubio… El rubio se agitaba… Las caricias y los besos pasaban de tonos y eso a este no parecía no gustarle mucho pero Sora empezó a acariciar con el mismo tono y eso lo calmó dejándose llevar los dos totalmente.

Cerca de la playa se encontraban Riku y Naminé, sentados en la orilla, charlando de lo ocurrido.

-Riku… ¿Qué hubiéramos echo si no hubiera pasado lo que a pasado? – Preguntó Naminé algo inquieta.

-No lo se… Supongo que habríamos continuado con la pequeña guerra.

Naminé se quitó las sandalias y caminó hacia el agua, hasta donde las olas mueren. Riku no entendia lo que hizo pero igual se quito sus zapatos y se fue hacia donde estaba Naminé

-¿Qué haces? – Una vez terminada la pregunta Naminé lo mojó - ¿ah? ¿No has tenido bastante?

Riku quiso perseguir a Naminé pues esta había salido corriendo, pero cuando estuvo apunto de atraparla, tropezó con la arena mojada y cayó de manera que Naminé cayó con el quedando justo debajo.

-¡Perdón!

Riku se levanto y ayudo a Naminé a levantarse, ahora los dos estaban bien mojados, pero más Naminé que era la que había quedado debajo. Decidieron regresar a casa para cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando llegaron, la rubia tomó un baño mientras que él se cambiaba y quedaba hipnotizado por el contoneo de las ramas de los árboles más cercanos mientras que escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros. Quedó tan hipnotizado que ni se dio cuenta de que Naminé había entrado en la habitación. Naminé se sentó detrás de él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – Preguntó la rubia con cierto rubor en sus mejillas

-¿Eh? No es nada, solo estaba pensando.

-¿Puedo preguntar en que?

-Claro, pregunta

-¿En que estabas pensando?

-En lo hermosa que eres con ese rubor presente… - el rubor aun se hizo más grande de lo que estaba anterior mente - y que todo a ocurrido tan deprisa que no se como reaccionar.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Soy curiosa lo se.

-No, tranquila. Al menos se que contigo puedo hablar las cosas.

-Si.

-Pues… hace unos días estaba más encariñado con Sora de lo normal. Era como si me tuviera preso en su mirada… pero una persona a la que ya conocía empezó a acercase a mí y sin que me diera cuenta atrapó toda mi atención. Poco a poco está haciendo que olvide completamente a Sora pero…

-¿pero?

-Pero tengo cierto miedo.

-¿A que? Creo que ya he preguntado demasiado…

-Jeje no. Es que… Tengo miedo a que si consigo llamar su atención crea que está enamorada de mi pero que su amor simplemente sea un amor fingido… o que únicamente me quiera como amiga. No lo se… - Su rostro entristeció repentinamente.

-Riku… - En su rostro acompañaba al de Riku. Apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de Riku haciendo que de alguna manera este se ruborizara.

-¿Qué te parece si empezamos a preparar la comida?

-Me parece bien. ¿La preparamos entre los dos?

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?

Los dos se encaminaron hacia la cocina, pero a Naminé le vino un escalofrió que hizo que se le erizara la piel.

-¿Ocurre algo? – Riku iba detrás de ella y vio su reacción.

-Un escalofrió, nada más.

Hicieron entre los dos la comida y una vez echa comieron y recogieron la cocina entre los dos. Decidieron quedarse a ver la tele un rato, pues seguro que Roxas estaría cuidando de Sora que no estaría en muy buenas condiciones. Naminé empezó a tener sueño y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del peliplateado. Riku pasó su brazo alrededor de ella, quedando también dormido.

En algún lugar…

-Prometo que si me aceptáis las cosas cambiarán. Solo que el elegido no debe morir, sino que se unirá a vosotros. – Una voz desconocida hablaba.

-Está bien… Me parece bien la idea.

-¡Xemnas! No deberíamos.

-Saïx, aquí tomo yo las decisiones.

Saïx desapareció del lugar no muy conforme con lo que aquel ser desconocido le había propuesto y mucho menos como le había hablado Xemnas.

-Solo debo decirte una cosa antes de aceptarte entre nosotros. Una vez estés dentro ya no hay marcha atrás. – Aclaró Xemnas.

-Entiendo y acepto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Un personaje que siempre me ha encantado TwT y siempre lo he visto tan reservado y tan frío a veces para hablar… **

**En el siguiente capitulo las siguientes aclaraciones: **

**-Quien es el nuevo personaje**

**-Que pasara con Riku y Naminé (ñieñiee corto trozo)**

**-Entre algunas cosas más que no puedo decir ahora mismo**

**Aerith-Pink**


	10. Un chico misterioso

Sin mucho que decir, únicamente que… ¡ya está cerca el fin del ficc

**Sin mucho que decir, únicamente que… ¡ya está cerca el fin del ficc! TwT**

Capitulo 10: Un chico misterioso

Sora y Roxas se encontraban sentados en la cama, desecha en el momento, mientras que el rubio acababa de curar algunas de las heridas que tenia el castaño.

-Por un tiempo tendrás que hacer reposo, así que nada de jugar a cosas bestias. – Comentó el rubio mientras plegaba las cosas que había utilizado en una caja.

-Entonces mejor que no me acerque a tu casa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque contigo poco reposo haré. – Se abalanzó a Roxas haciendo que cayera tumbado en la cama.

-¡Ja! – En un pequeño movimiento dejó a Sora tumbado colocándose él encima y antes de que pudiera decir nada el timbre sonó. – Vaya momento.

El castaño simplemente empezó a reír del comentario que había dejado el rubio mientras que este fue a abrir la puerta. Para su sorpresa se encontraba Kairi y sin pedir permiso ni nada entró y de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas.

-¿uh? – Roxas no creía lo que estaba viendo y de repente vio a Sora salir de la habitación.

-Venia a pediros perdón… - Dijo Kairi entre lágrimas.

-¿Perdón? ¿He escuchado bien? – Ahora ninguno de los dos entendía lo que Kairi acababa de decir.

-Es que con lo que pasó con Naminé, lo he pensado… y veo que me pasé mucho. Pero por un punto quiero que me entendáis.

-Te entiendo Kairi, pero lo que no entiendo es lo que hiciste con Naminé. –Roxas hablaba pues Sora no tenía palabras a lo que escuchaba.

-Se que lo que hice con Naminé no fue nada bueno. Pero fue un ataque de ira, no pensaba lo que decía.

-Pues aprende a pensar las cosas porque Naminé está muy dolida. – Al fin Sora habló

-Tu tampoco piensas las cosas Sora, no eres quien para decirme eso. – Kairi se defendía y con ello empezaba una nueva discusión

-¡Sht! A callar los dos que empezáis a discutir. – Roxas puso fin pues Sora iba a hablar de nuevo.

-Yo he venido a disculparme no a pelear…

-Mmm… Está bien… supongo. – Sora no entendía aún pero Kairi era su amiga desde la infancia e incluso era su ex pareja.

-¡Gracias! – Kairi abrazó a Sora, cosa que provocó la celosía de Roxas.

-Ya, se acabó… ¡no paséis de mi! – Dijo Roxas mientras los separaba.

-¿Puedo preguntar donde está Naminé? Me gustaría disculparme.

-Claro, está en casa de Riku. – Dijo Sora sabiendo que Kairi no iría, pues por parte temía a lo que le pudiera decir Riku.

-Bueno, ¿mejor le podéis decir que me venga a ver?

-Si. – Roxas había quedado al margen de la conversa.

-Esto… mejor me voy. Nos vemos ya si eso.

-Ok

Kairi se fue de allí con una sonrisa dulce, tal cual las hacia siempre. En algún lugar de las islas un chico aparcaba su moto cerca de la casa de Riku. Se encaminó en busca de alguien pero no sabía bien donde buscar así que picó a la puerta de Riku a preguntar. Riku abrió la puerta y encontró a un chico con el pelo alborotado igual que Sora, pero este los llevaba rubios.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte? – Dijo Riku lo más amable que pudo.

-Estoy buscando a un chico. Su nombre es Sora, tiene el pelo de punta, un poco menos que yo y el lo lleva castaño. ¿Sabes quien es?

-Claro. Es mi amigo. Ahora mismo no se donde se encuentra, ¿quieres que le diga algo?

-Me harías un favor. Dile que lo estoy buscando, mi nombre es…

-¡Riku! – Wakka se acercaba corriendo hacia la casa de Riku e interrumpiendo al visitante de este.

-¿Qué quieres? – Dijo algo malhumorado pues el invitado se fue sin decir su nombre.

-¿Quién era ese? – Pregunto Wakka curioso.

-Pues la verdad no le has dejado decir su nombre. – Riku dedicó una mirada asesina a Wakka.

-Venia a preguntarte si quie – antes de acabar la frase se escuchó un golpe como si alguien se hubiera caído.

-Genial, ¿dejaran terminar mis conversas? – entró corriendo a ver lo que había pasado y se encontró a Naminé cerca del sofá sobandose el mentón. – ¿Te has hecho daño?

-No… bueno un poco – Naminé se ruborizó ya que acababa de tener un momento vergonzoso, lo que no sabía era que Wakka también estaba ahí.

Wakka que presenció el momento empezó a reír pero paró enseguida pues Riku le dio un zape para que callara.

-¿Qué venias a decir Wakka? – Riku cambió de tema

-Venia a preguntarte si quieres venir a jugar un rato a la playa, nos falta uno para ser pares.

-No, gracias. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de ponerme a jugar.

-Está bien. Naminé no caigas muy a menudo… - Dicho esto se fue de la casa.

-No le hagas caso – Ayudó a Naminé a levantarse del suelo.

-Gra… gracias.

-

De nuevo Sora y Roxas se encontraban solos en la casa pero esta vez estaban mirando la tele tranquilamente hasta que el móvil de Sora sonó.

-¿Si? – no tardó mucho en contestar.

-_Sora, soy Wakka. Oye, ¿quieres venir a jugar a la playa? Nos falta uno._

_-_No, estoy ocupado. ¿Por qué no le pides a Riku?

-_Ya le pedido. ¡Ah si! Hay un chico que te busca._

_-_¿Quién?

-_No lo se. No me ha dicho su nombre, solo me ha dicho "dile que alguien lo está buscando"_

_-_Que raro…

-_Y que lo digas. Bueno me voy a ver si alguien quiere jugar. ¡Nos vemos!_

_-_Si..… adiós. – Terminado esto colgó. Su rostro mostraba sorpresa y duda.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Roxas mientras se llevaba un dulce de goma a la boca.

-Alguien me está buscando…

-¿Quién?

-No lo se, se ve que no ha dicho su nombre.

-Que raro.

-Eso le dicho yo a Wakka.

-Ah, bueno. – Roxas besó a Sora y se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas? – Le preguntó el castaño

-A por un vaso de agua, no me doy a la fuga.

Antes de llegar a la cocina sintió como una punzada en el corazón, de ahí pasó a un dolor constante. Cayó al suelo, el dolor cada vez se hacía mayor, Sora que al poco vio la escena corrió al lugar.

-¡Roxas! ¿Qué te pasa? – Lo agarró mientras este se retorcía de dolor.

Sora no obtenia respuesta, eso le preocupaba aún más, hasta que de repente Roxas dejó de retorcerse y se levantó.

-Eso… dolió… - Se llevó una mano al pecho.

-Roxas… ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-No lo se… es como si me hubiera dolido el corazón…

-A ver – Apartó la mano del rubio y colocó el oído justo encima de donde se encuentra el corazón, cogió el brazo de este y colocó el dedo como si quisiera encontrar pulso. Antes de que pudiera mirar las agujas del reloj escuchó y notó un pulso agitado. – Roxas, tienes… pulso.

-¿Qué?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Supongo que sabrán quien es el chico por el momento misterioso, pero igualmente no se aclarará hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Desde ahora la historia estará mezclada entre Soroku y entre Riku y Naminé, pues como verán no son pareja pero pasan mucho tiempo juntos ahora.**

**Siguiente capitulo, será un especial. Con lo del especial intentaré hacer durar un poquitín más el ficc y en este se sabrá de una vez por todas que pasará entre Riku y Naminé, si serán pareja o se mandarán de paseo xD**

**También el detalle que encontrarán es que Kairi pide perdón xD**

**¿Quién será la persona misteriosa de antes?**

**¿De verdad Kairi pide perdón porque lo siente de verdad, o es que está tramando algo?**

**¿Quién es el chico misterioso de este capitulo?? Ò.o**

**Y ya… hasta el siguiente **

**Aerith-Pink**


	11. Capitulo especial: La decision

Aqui el capitulo especial del que hablaba :) u.u de nuevo me quede sin el word TwT asi que esta echo con el bloc de notas xD si ven un simbolo raro es una enie, la n con el sombrerito ese xD es que ya averigue donde salian los simbolos y e intentado que no salgan :)

Capitulo especial: La decision

Ya era la ma?na del dia siguiente, el sol brillaba, parecia que seria un dia hermoso. Riku se encontraba en su habitacion sentado en su cama como practicamente todas las ma?nas. Las olas golpeaban con calma en todo lo que se cruzara por su camino, los pajaros cantaban dando sonidos a la ma?na y el viento susurraba silvidos silenciosos en los oidos del peliplateado.  
Riku pensaba en algo que sabia que si lo hacia cambiaria sus dias y su vida por completo, pero lo que no sabia es si le daria el cambio a bien o a mal y ese temor le recorria la mente hasta que sintio un ruido prodeciente de la habitacion de al lado. Ahora se escuchaba a Namine llorar, no sabia cual era la razon y por esa razon se encamino hacia la habitacion de la rubia pero al abrir la puerta la encontro llorando en sue?, parecia tener un sue? no muy agradable asi que decidio despertarla cuidadosamente.

-Namine...

Namine al despertar se avalanzo a los brazos del peliplateado para calmar su llanto, Riku la abrazo mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio casi dorado de la chica.

-Riku... ?e quiero!

Riku abrio sus ojos a mas no poder tras el comentario d la rubia, no podia creer que ella le estubiera diciendo tal cosa. Se separo un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos, sus labios permanecieron sellados en el silencio pues no tenia palabras. Los ojos de la rubia demostraban sinceridad pero no sabia si le estaba enga?ndo como haria cualquier incorporeo o era completamente sincera en sus sentimientos. Se levanto dejando a la rubia sentada en la cama, salio de aquella habitacion sin decir palabra y mirando al suelo. Namine quedo en estado de shock, no tenia palabras a la reaccion que tubo Riku, sabia que se lo habia dicho sin ningun tipo de miramiento ni nada por el estilo, se lo dijo tal cual su corazon le pedia pero no penso en los sentimientos de el. Se levanto iendo en la direccion que fue Riku, lo encontro sentado en su cama, de espaldas a la puerta y mirando por la ventana.

-?abes? Nunca me hubiera imaginado que fuera correspondido por alguien - Cambio su mirada de la ventana a las sabanas - Siempre crei que me enamoraba de las personas equivocadas y que acabaria siempre solo.

-Riku... - Namine se llevo la mano derecha al pecho y su mirada era triste

-La persona que te mencione el otro dia, Namine, eras tu... - El rostro de Namine cambio de triste a sorpresa. - Crei que los incorporeos nunca podiais amar a alguien, perdona si te ofendo no es mi intencion, pero despues de lo que he ido viendo con Roxas y Sora... cambie de opinion.

Riku se levanto de la cama y se acerco a Namine y con un dedo acariciaba el menton de la rubia, ella quiso hablar pero fue callada por el dedo de Riku. Los ojos del peliplateado estaban cristalinos, pero era de felicidad. Poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de la rubia hasta poder rozar sus labios con los de ella.

-Te quiero Namine... - Termino la frase sellando sus labios mutuos en un beso correspondido.

"No me importa lo que ocurra si estas a mi lado"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al fin! whiii al fin le di cosa a la parejita esta .-. es que ya llevaba tiempo batallando en a ver que hacia y ya lo hice!  
Al que no le guste la parejaesta que no me mate... u.u que di tiempo para que me dieran sus opiniones xD

En el proximo capitulo...

-Una excursion con mal final-

wojojojo u.u se acerca el final TwT pero seguire con el otro que lo tengo algo abandonado por culpa del word

Aerith-pink 


	12. Una excursion con mal final

**No me maten!! TwT aviso que hoy aparece una muerte de alguien del bando bueno asi que... ¬¬ no me den cartas bomba soy joven para morir TwT**

* * *

Capitulo 11: Una excursion con mal final

Naminé y Riku ya eran pareja oficial y Sora y Roxas estaban contentos de ello. Kairi ya se disculpó cara a cara a Naminé la cual aceptó la disculpa. Era uno de esos días en los que ninguno sabía que hacer, Sora y Roxas estaban tumbados en la arena abrazados, Riku y Naminé paseaba cogidos del brazo por la playa, Wakka se la pasaba golpeando la pelota contra la pared, Tidus casi se dormia y Kairi miraba al cielo. De repente llegó Selphie dando brincos y chillidos que ninguno entendia.

-Selphie, toma aire y dinos que es lo que pasa. - Dijo Kairi tranquilamente.

-¡Hoy es el día! - Decia alegremente Selphie

-¿Qué día? - Lévantó la curiosidad de Roxas, el cual se sentó en la arena.

-¡Hoy es el día en el que inauguran el parque de atracciones!

-Selphie recuerda que no tenemos dinero ni para helados - Protesto Tidus

-¡Hoy al ser el primer día es gratis! - Continuava emocionada la chica.

-¿Dijo gratis? - Sora se levantó corriendo del sitio - ¡Vayamos!

-¿porque cuando oyes gratis te aceleras? - Preguntó Roxas

-Esto... No lo se.

-¿Vamos? - Pregunto Selphie

-¡Si! - Contesto el castaño

-¿no cuentas con los demás? - preguntó el peliplateado

-Que levante la mano el que acepte ir - Todos levantaron la mano exceptuando Riku - ¿Ves? Hablo en nombre de todos.

-Para que pregunto.

Todos se encaminaron hacia el luagr en el que se encontraba el nuevo parque de atracciones.

-wooooooooooooo - los ojos de Sora se iluminaron al ver la gran montaña rusa - atracciones... - casi babeaba con tan solo pensar en la sensación de estar montado en ellas.

-Sora, las babas. - Comentó Roxas en burla

-Oye, que no babeo.

Entraron al lugar, todos excetuando a Riku y Roxas iban de parada en parada como niños.

-Yo no los conozco - Dijo Roxas casi dando media vuelta

-¡Roxas! ¡Consigueme uno! Porfaaa - Pero Sora lo agarro

-Mierda...

-Te pillo jajaja - Se burlaba el peliplateado

Pasaron un rato tranquilos, subiendo en atracciones, intentando conseguir peluches en las paradas... De repente Riku sintio comoun escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó Naminé al notar a reacción del chico.

-Nada... solo fue un escalofrío

-Ok...

_-¿Seguro que solo fue eso? Sientela... siente como fluye dentro de ti -_ Una voz recorrió la mente de Riku

-¿Eh?

Siguió sin más, no tomó cuenta a lo que acababa de escuchar. Sora quería subir a las montañas rusas pero la cola era enorme y Roxas no quería hacer tanta cola pero el castaño lo convenció así que se pusieron a la cola. Los demás siguieron dando vueltas por el lugar. Mientras Sora y Roxas esperaban el turno a que les tocara subir a la atracción alguien les observaba no muy lejos de allí.

-Cuando les toque gira esta tuerca. - Comento un encapuchado

-¿Pero no decían que no querían matarlo? - Dijo otro encapuchado

-¿Quieres darle el gusto a que se lleve el merito ese desconocido?

-No...

-Entonces haz lo que te he dicho.

Sora y Roxas no sabian lo que les esperaba, simplemente conversaban tranquilamente, Sora a ratos parecía un niño que no había subido nunca en esa atracción a pesar de que era Roxas el cual estaba tranquilo.

-Ya Sora cálmate. Ya nos toca.

-¡Siiii!

Los dos desaparecieron de la vista del encapuchado el cual sabía que ya les tocaba así que aflojo la tuerca, caso sacandola.

-Sora, dentro de cinco minutos empieza una función de magia ¿te apuntas? - desde fuera la cola el peliplateado llamó la atención de Sora

-¿Magia? ¡SI!!

-Pero Sora, ¿y la atracción? - comentó casi molesto el rubio

-Ya subiremos

Salieron de la cola, dejando la atracción para más tarde. A los pocos segundos pasaron casi por al lado del encapuchado cosa que llamó la atención de este.

-Esto... ¿no estaban en la atracción? ¡O no! - corrió hacia donde había aflojado la tuerca pero ya fue tarde, la atracción ya estaba en marcha y no quiso arriesgarse a que le lastimara asi que salió corriendo del lugar.

-Mira lo que te estás perdiendo Sora, ahora ya estaríamos montados. - Protestó el rubio cuando de repente se escuchó un fuerte golpe acompañado de gritos

-¿Qué ha sido eso? - pregunto el peliplateado

-Gracias a dios... ¡gracias Riku! - Roxas casi besó a Riku porque los salvó de una tragedia.

Los tres corrieron al lugar de donde procedió el impacto. Por suerte no hubieron muertos pero si héridos. Sora y Roxas ayudaron a los héridos con ayuda de gente que también corrió a socorrer a los héridos mientras Riku fue a avisar a los demás. No tardaron mucho en llegar los servicios médicos.

-De esta tragedia tu eres el culpable - Una voz resonó en la cabeza de Roxas

-O no... - salió corriendo del lugar, cosa que alarmó a Sora y lo siguió

-¿a donde vas? - preguntó Sora sin dejar de correr.

-Han sido ellos...

-¿Quienes?

-¡Los de la Organización!

-¡¿Qué?!

Roxas paró en seco - Nos debían estar observando, ¡eso iba para nosotros!

El cuerpo de Sora se paralizó, quedó palido al instante. Los demás ya estaban casi cerca cuando Roxas escuchó un pequeño ruido que se aproximaba a ellos.

-¡Sora! - Se tiró al cuerpo paralizado de Sora apartandolo haciendo que esquivara el objeto. - Por poco...

-¡Selphie! - La voz de Kairi no lo tranquilizó mucho

Giró su cabeza para observar porque chillaban y lo que encontró fue a Selphie caer de rodillas al suelo con un dardo clavado en el cuello. Pudo esquivar a Sora, pero Selphie no lo pudo esquivar. Parecía que su amiga la hiperactiva dejaba de existir frente sus rostros cuando con una mano se sacó el dardo.

-Eso... eso me dolió... - tiró el dardo a un lado y cayó completamente al suelo.

La gente observaba la escena y el grupo de amigos se acercó corriendo al cuerpo casi sin vida de Selphie.

-¡Selphie! ¡Aguanta amiga! ¡Esto iba a ser un día divertido! - Tidus sostenía el cuerpo de Selphie.

-Y lo fue amigo... hasta... - tosió y para desgracia de todos escupió sangre - hasta que apareció... ese alguien... - casi no tenia fuerzas para hablar - me llevo un... bonito recuerdo... - su mano cayó sin fuerzas al suelo.

-No... - El grupo no podía reservarse las lágrimas

-Selphie... ¡me vengaré por lo que te han echo! - Sora ardía en rabia

-Muchachote... no me mates... antes de tiempo... ¿quieres? - Selphie aún hablaba

-No nos des esos sustos niña - Comentó Tidus mientras una de sus lágrimas cayó en el rostro de la chica.

-¿estas... llorando?

-No lo negare...

-¿Por... porque?

-Por ti...

Naminé no pudo aguantar tal escena y su llanto augmentó, todos sabían que la vida de su amiga terminaba. Cuando Selphie dejó de respirar

-¡NO! - Tidus abrazó el cuerpo ahora sin vida de Selphie

-Juro que me vengaré por lo que le han echo

-Te acompaño - Roxas se levantó del lugar

-Y yo también - Dijo Kairi muy decidida

-No os olbideis de mi - Riku afirmó su decisión

-Yo también iré - Naminé a pesar de que no sabía luchar muy bien quería acompañar

-Y nosotros - Dijo Wakka también por Tidus el cual estaba sin habla sosteniendo el cuerpo de su amiga.

-Bien... vayamos

En sus rosotros solo se podía ver ira y lágrimas de dolor, querían vengar la muerte de su amiga.

**Ahora si que me la gané... no odio a Selphie, pero a pito pito colorito me tocó ella u.u**

**Si hacía que fuera Kairi, diriais: la odia mazo!**

**Si era Naminé, Riku me mata**

**así que me tocó Selphie**

**y.. si tenía que ser chica... porque lo digo yo O.o**

**xD**


	13. La venganza no sera facil

**Esta vez aparición de un personaje inventado por mi, aquí les dejo un pequeño resumen de cómo es la chica en este ficc:**

**Axeri: Chica misteriosa que solo busca un bien para si misma. Sus sentimientos son fríos y no le importa absolutamente nadie… Su pasado ha sido cruel y su destino no parece ser mucho mejor… Alguien aparecerá en su vida que le hará cambiar… pero…¿Quién?**

**Imágenes:**

**.com/other_version**

**.com/other_version/20081025/?pos=20081031&nf**

**Y ahora si que ya les dejo con la historia ^-^**

Capitulo 12: La venganza no será fácil

Sora y los demás corrían en busca del causante de todo pero lo único que encontraron era gente asustada y que corría de un lado para otro con el único objetivo de salir del lugar ya que la cosa se complicaba, se escuchaban explosiones por todos lados, se veían cadáveres por todos lados, corazones volar sin dirección alguna… sin duda era obra de la organización XIII.

Sora pudo divisar a lo lejos a Cloud, un antiguo amigo que había conocido en sus aventuras por los mundos, pero esta vez no parecía él, sus ojos no brillaban como lo habían echo siempre… Pero no le dio importancia y corrió a él pero justo en el momento que Cloud se percató de su presencia empuñó su espada la cual quedo a pocos centímetros del cuello de Sora.

-¡¿Qué haces Cloud?! – Sora se apartó en seguida pues temía por su vida.

-Sora, lo siento pero debo matarte.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Joder, ¿Por qué todos están empeñados en matarte Sora? ¿Qué has hecho?

-Cloud… ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-No preguntas…

Cloud empezó a atacar a Sora sin ningún tipo de miramiento, tan solo le importaba la muerte de Sora. Los demás intentaron proteger a Sora pero Cloud era demasiado fuerte y su espada demasiado larga. Roxas vio venir un ataque al cual Sora no podría bloquear ni escapar así que decidió colocarse delante de Sora protegiéndolo, sin importarle su propia vida. Pocos segundos quedaban para la embestida, cerró los ojos y esperó al fin… Pero el ataque no llegó, rápidamente abrió los ojos y lo que vio delante fue a un encapuchado bloqueando el ataque. Por un momento pensó que era Axel, pero se fijo en que su arma era un báculo largo y plateado, ¿un nuevo miembro?

-La cabeza del rubio, es mía. – Ese ser desconocido parecía ser una mujer pos u voz fina.

-Je… Sabía que vendrías a la que vieras que los tenía a los dos aquí… Axeri.

-Tu debes encargarte de Sora. Roxas es mío.

El grupo aprovechó su charla para escaparse pero aquellos dos no se dieron cuenta.

-¿Desde cuando obedeces ordenes? – Preguntó Cloud con cierto tono burlón.

-Desde que voy libre.

-Quien te entienda…

-Solo obedezco mis propias ordenes… y ahora es capturar al rubio.

-Ahora te pediré una pequeña cosa…

-¿Y bien?

-Aparta del medio que se dieron a la fuga.

-¡Mierda!

-

Ahora tenemos más adversarios… Lo que nunca me hubiera imaginado es que Cloud quisiera matarme… Y ahora esta esa chica que quiere matar a Roxas y lo de Selphie… no se que hacer creo que no tengo el valor suficiente para encargarme de todo.

-Sora, ¿Estas bien? – Roxas me pregunta con un tono que me consuela… en verdad el me consuela mucho

-Si… no es nada – Le contesto lo mas sincero que puedo pero en verdad no me siento bien.

Sin darme cuenta, de los pies de Roxas empieza a abrirse como una especie de agujero negro que empieza a absorberlo.

(N/A: Este trozo ha sido escrito escuchando la canción de Aerith Theme)

Lo cojo de la mano todo lo deprisa que puedo… me arrebatasteis la libertad otra vez… ¡no permitiré que me arrebatéis a Roxas!

Sin más los dos somos absorbidos por ese agujero. Todo es negro y frío, ya no siento la mano de Roxas cerca de mi… siento como si cayera boca abajo… mi cuerpo desnudo, sin saber la razón, cada vez está más frío… Según voy cayendo veo los buenos momentos que pasemos todos juntos, Selphie incluida… Aquellos momentos que nunca olvidaré, Selphie…

-Nunca te olvidaremos amiga… y vengaremos lo que te hicieron juro que lo hare…

"Juntos lo conseguiremos Sora…"

-¿Roxas?

"¿Creías que te había abandonado?"

-No…

"Sora… ¿Qué temes?"

-Temo a perderos a todos… perderte a ti.

"Pase lo que pase… siempre estaremos juntos. Te lo prometo… recuerda, tu eres mi alguien y yo tu nadie"

Extiendo la mano como si le buscase a él… siento como una mano cálida coge la mía y me sujeta con fuerza.

"Nunca te soltare Sora"

Escucho voces… parecen Riku y los demás pero no les veo…

-¿Dónde estáis? ¡No os veo!

"¿Listo para la batalla?"

-Si tu estás junto a mi… si.

-

-Sora, Roxas… por favor ¡despertad!

Abro los ojos poco a poco, lo primero que veo es a Naminé que me observa con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Creíamos que os habíamos perdido a vosotros también.

-¿Qué… que pasó? – Pregunto incorporándome

-Algo del suelo te empezó a absorber y Sora te agarró y os absorbió a los dos… a los pocos segundos aparecisteis aquí y hasta ahora que has despertado.

-¡Sora! – No parecía que fuera a despertar pero cuando le agarré la mano empezó a abrir sus ojos. – Gracias a dios que despiertas…

Lo vi con ojos decididos, se levantó del lugar y dio un par de pasos.

-Llegó la hora – Invocó la llave espada y dio gran brillo – Si no lo hacemos ahora, no lo haremos nunca.

-¡Si! – Contestemos todos al unisono

-

_-Selphie… cumpliremos el juramento_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ya se sabe quien es el ser desconocido de algún capitulo atrás, no era más que Axeri xD algunos se comieron el coco para averiguar quien era y pues nadie acertó – cara posesa – No es más que un personaje inventado por mi… wojojojo… .___. Desde donde puse el N/A escuche la canción de Aerith theme, la normal, ni la vocal ni la remix ni el valse… xD (dios si que tiene canciones Aerith .____.) **

**Próximo capitulo… el último! Ahora si que si que ya se termina xD**

**Echaré de menos este ficc T^T fue el primero que colgué…**

**:P**

**Aerith-Pink**


	14. ¿La tranquilidad regresó?

**-Aerith inicia el ficc con cara traumada- Mis… ficcs… T0T mi ordenador empezó a borrar todos mis archivos!!!! Y yo ni me di cuenta!!! –se traumatiza más al pensarlo- Por suerte solo llegó a borrarse un archivo de Zaro que aún no estaba colgado –se derrumba al pensar que era el que más le gustaba- y se me borraron siete archivos de tu eres mi alguien y yo tu nadie y de todo cambia ninguno –fiuuu…- pero de Other Version… -empieza a llorar- toda la historia!!! Vale! Ya se que era mala! Pero no era para que mi ordenador la borrara… u.u Bueno ya no les cuento más mis problemas de ordenador… u.u**

**Por cierto… Hoy sabrán el porque los "celos" de Riku que pone en el resumen del inicio =)**

Capitulo 13: ¿La tranquilidad regresó?

Sora y los demás caminaban observando todo con seriedad en sus rostros. Riku parecía ir separándose del grupo poco a poco… Su mente se distanciaba por segundos y los demás no parecían darse cuenta.

Roxas vio que se les acercaba Cloud con sombra en sus ojos, bien parecía directo a Sora. Se detuvo con sus keyblade dispuesto para la pelea pero Sora lo agarró y salieron corriendo, Cloud no era su objetivo. El rubio sabía que si Cloud estaba por allí aquella chica no estaría muy lejos dispuesta a saltar en cualquier momento en busca de la muerte de este.

Naminé se dio cuenta de que Riki estaba distante o mejor dicho ya no estaba cerca de ellos, corrió a él para que espabilara o acabaría separándose del todo pero al llegar Riku la empujó haciendo que ella cayera el suelo, cosa que vio Sora.

-¡Riku! ¿Qué haces? – Sora corrió a Naminé.

-Fue ella la que vino, yo no la llamé.

-Riku… - La rubia no entendía la reacción de Riku.

-Ya deja de llorar, siempre haces lo mismo. Cuando algo no sale como tu quieres te pones a llorar.

-¿Pero que dices Riku?

-Como entenderías tu algo Sora.

-¿Aah?

-Riku para ya. – Roxas llegó al ligar tranquilamente.

-No… No hasta que tenga a Sora a mi lado.

-¡¿Qué?! – El castaño parecía haber quedado en estado de shock al igual que Naminé.

-Oye Sora… ¿Por qué tus amigos de infancia más cercanos se empeñan en tenerte a su lado?

-Tu nunca lo entenderías… eres un simple incorpóreo.

-¿A no? – Roxas se enfadó tras el comentario de Riku.

-Tu… no eres Riku… - Comentó Naminé

Alguien detrás del grupo se empezaron a escuchar aplausos. Todos observaron de donde procedían… no era más que Axel.

-Que bien… Riku tu y yo seremos buenos amigos.

-No soy amigo de incorpóreos.

-Ouch… eso me dolió.

-Ja…

-Tu quieres a Sora y yo quiero a Roxas. Yo me llevo al rubio y tu al castaño y todos felices.

-¡Axel! Lárgate. – Gritó Roxas.

-Nunca sin ti… ¿lo captas?

De repente algún tipo de hechizo atravesó a Roxas.

-¡Roxas! – Sora corrió a agarrar a Roxas antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¡Tu! – Axel observaba encima de una atracción cercana en la cual había Axeri.

-Dije que acabaría con el rubio. Que su cabeza me pertenecía. Buen trabajo Riku… - Sora no dejaba de llorar mientras el cuerpo de Roxas poco a poco iba desapareciendo. Cuando el cuerpo de Roxas desapareció completamente Sora miró a Axeri con gran odio en sus ojos. - ¿Tienes odio hacia mi? Muy bien – Abrió un portal y bajo en frente de él. – Nos veremos tras el portal Sora.

Cruzó el portal seguido por un Sora con gran enfado el cual ya empuñaba su espada preparado para atacar. Todos lo siguieron incluyendo Riku. Una vez en el otro lado encontraron a Xemnas, el líder de la organización sentado en un trono alto. Axeri estaba sentada encima del respaldo con cara de satisfacción.

-Buen trabajo Axeri… Sabré recompensarte por ello.

-Gracias Xemnas…

-Ahora es trabajo mio.

Xemnas bajó del trono y se puso enfrente de los chicos. Naminé parecía aterrorizada, un blanco perfecto para el primer ataque de Xemnas. Riku vio las intenciones de este y se puso en frente de Naminé.

-Vaya Riku… ¿ya se te pasó el efecto? – Comentó Xemnas con tono burlon.

-No se lo que fue lo que hice pero de seguro no fue nada bueno… Pagarás por ello.

-¿Quieres decir? – Chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron un montón de incorporeos que los rodearon.

Empezó una batalla de incorpóreos contra los chicos. Axeri desde lo alto observaba cada uno de los movimientos de Sora, parecía no perderle detalle. Sora parecía no tener ningunas ganas de pelear… parecía querer rendirse y morir para estar con Roxas… dejó de pelear y se arrodilló en el suelo esperando el ataque de unos de los incorporeos pero Axeri lanzó un hechizo de fuego que eliminó al incorpóreo. Sora miró a Axeri la cual le negó con la cabeza. Sora captó la idea, tenía que hablar con ella pero los incorporeos y Xemnas se lo impedían. Xemnas alerto más incorpóreos y desapareció. Sora y los demás seguían peleando pero de repente todos los incorpóreos desaparecieron.

-¿Has sido tu Axeri? – Preguntó Sora el cual observaba como poco a poco bajaba Axeri junto a ellos.

-Le debo algo a Roxas…

-¡Tu le arrebataste la vida!

Axeri abrió un portal. – Id, allí encontrareis a los miembros de la organización. - Todos corrieron al portal menos Sora. Axeri cerró el portal antes de que Sora diera un solo paso. – Ahora mismo podría llevarte con él, Sora. Pero no es mi intención, no por ahora.

-¿Y se puede saber cual es tu intención?

-Tu y tu grupo debéis acabar con la organización… Axel simplemente tiene un hipnotismo, por eso actúa en contra de ti… al igual que tenía Riku hace unos momentos.

-¿Un hipnotismo?

-Si… entro en sus "corazones" y observo que es lo más preciado para ellos. Para Riku lo eres tu… al igual que Naminé. Parece estar muerto en celosía de que estés con Roxas, pues en su corazón hay marcas de amor hacía ti.

-Quieres decir… ¿Qué Riku está enamorado de mi?

-Estaba, pero por alguna razón aún hay celos. Utilice esa parte para que os distrajera para poder acabar con Roxas. Al igual si quisiera tu muerte solo debo entrar en tu corazón y hacer que el dolor por la muerte de Roxas te elimine. Pero te diré que no me interesa…

-Asi… que ese es tu gran poder… - De los ojos de Sora de nuevo empezaban a brotar lágrimas.

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Mi gran poder es… la cura. Puedo curar las heridas más difíciles con un solo chasquido… incluso curar a la muerte.

-¿Curar… a la muerte?

-Es decir, hacer que los muertos revivan.

-Si… Pero para ello es necesario mi auto sacrificio. Es decir moriría para darle mi vida a otra persona.

-¿Me permites que te mate? – Sora empuñó su llave espada.

-Podría dejar que me mataras para recuperar a tu queridísimo Roxas. Pero eso no podrá ser posible pues para empezar, no me dejaré matar y segunda para que eso sea posible, el que Roxas regresara, tendría que matarme yo misma. A veces pienso que esta parte de mi poder es algo estúpida. Ve con tus amigos y destruye a la organización… sabré recompensarte muy bien por ello. Por cierto… Cloud ya no te molestará más…

-¿Cloud? ¿porque?

-Está fuera del mapa.

-¿Lo as matado?

-No. Lo envié de nuevo a su casa con un portal. Para suerte el no sabe crearlos.

Sora se encaminó a un portal que recién había creado Axeri. – Iré, pero regresaré para acabar contigo.

-Te estaré esperando.

Sora corrió y encontró a sus amigos peleando, Naminé y Kairi se encontraban en un rincón sentadas, las dos parecían portal heridas.

-¡Al fin apareces! – Gritó Riku

-¿Me echasteis de menos?

Prácticamente todos los miembros de la organización habían ya sido eliminados, simplemente les faltaban Axel, Marluxia y Xemnas.

-¿Cuántos quedan? – Preguntó Naminé desde los bazos de Riku.

-De los miembros de siempre tres. Si han entrado miembros nuevos no lo se…

-La Axeri esa…

-De ella me encargaré yo… ahora vayamos a por los que quedan. Vosotros id por allí y yo ire por aquí.

-Sora no sería conveniente eso.

-Yo quiero ir solo ahora – Agachó su mirada al suelo y salió corriendo.

Riku dejó Naminé en el suelo.

-Voy con él. No es conveniente que vaya solo.

Cuando intentó correr tras Sora algo lo detuvo, fue como si alguien le detuviera el camino pero no había nadie. De repente apareció Axeri delante de ellos.

-¡Lárgate!

-¿Qué modales son esos Riku? – Preguntó Axeri con burla.

-Para ti no existen los modales.

-Que bueno es saber eso. Más que nada para no hacerme ilusiones. Sora tiene unos asuntos que atender en esa dirección…

-¿A si? ¿Cuáles?

-Destruir a Xemnas. Está vez, Riku, no voy a permitir que le ayudes.

-¿También buscas la muerte de Sora?

-No. Pero quiero que lo elimine él solo. - Axeri se quitó la gabardina de la organización XIII, bajo de ella traía un vestido al estilo gothic Lolita negro con un gran lazo rojo. Traía unas medias largas, de esas que solo tienen piernas que le llegaban por encima de las rodillas y unas botas sin talón. – Ahora debo irme. Pero no podréis saber donde está Sora, ya debe estar lejos. ¡Adiós!

Axeri se fue tras un portal, Riku quiso entrar pero el portal se cerró antes de que pudiera cruzarlo.

-¡Mierda!

-¿Esa chica quiere matar a Sora o ayudarlo? – Preguntó Kairi preocupada.

-No lo se… Vayamos a donde Sora nos dijo.

-

Sora seguía corriendo tras unos largos pasadizos en la espera de encontrar algo. Aquella zona parecía un laberinto pero alguien parecía mostrarle el camino pues en algunos pasadizos le aparecía barreras que le impedían el paso.

Hasta que al fin llegó… Era una sala enorme sin luz. De las paredes parecían bajar pequeñas hileras de agua, pero estas brillaban dándole luz a la habitación.

-Te estaba esperando Sora.

-Y yo te estaba buscando Xemnas.

-No se como habrás llegado tan lejos. Pero aquí está el fin del trayecto y el fin de tu vida.

-O de la tuya .

-No creo…

Xemnas lanzó unos rayos a Sora pero este los pudo atacar con gran facilidad pero no se dio cuenta que mientras los esquivaba Xemnas se le había acercado hasta tal punto de poder atacarlo desde la espalda. Sora recibió un gran golpe casi dejándolo K.O en el suelo, pero el recuerdo y el odio que sentía por la muerte de seres queridos lo levantó haciendo que su keyblade brillara con más intensidad que nunca. Para sorpresa del castaño, sus pies se detuvieron y por alguna extraña razón apareció otra llave espada en su mano izquierda.

-¿Qué has hecho? – Preguntó Xemnas con odio.

-¡No te importa! – Gritó lanzadose en ataque a Xemnas.

Desde una de las esquinas Axeri observaba la pelea, disfrutaba con lo que estaba viendo… ella sabía lo que había pasado con Sora… Ella… podía ver a Roxas pelear junto a Sora.

Sora peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, agotándose por momentos pero no tenía ninguna intención de coger y huir, quería acabar con todo sufrimiento aunque eso la vida le costara… para él lo más amado ya no estaría nunca más a su lado… ya no tenía ningún motivo para seguir adelante.

En uno de los golpes que Xemnas dio al castaño lo dejó tirado en el suelo, Sora intentaba levantarse del suelo y continuar con la batalla pero las fuerzas le traicionaron, ya no tenía gota de ella. Todo a su vista quedó negro, Axeri desde lo lejos parecía estar nerviosa pues miraba al castaño mientras murmuraba simples _"Vamos levántate… Levanta"_…

-Sora…

-¿mm? ¿Quie… quien eres? – en aquella oscuridad parecía alguien esperando.

-Soy Selphie – Sora rápidamente abrió los ojos y lo primero que fue a Selphie y Roxas con aquellas alas… aquellas alas de ángel que le puso la piel de gallina.

-¡Selphie! ¡Roxas! – Corrió a abrazarlos pero simplemente los atravesó.

-Lo sentimos… pero somos ángeles… ¿a que me quedan bien las alitas? – Pregunto Selphie mientras daba una vuelta mostrando sus alas.

-Jeje Selphie… - Roxas no sabía si reír o llorar, tenía a Sora a su lado pero no quería que el muriera.

-¿Estoy… estoy muerto? – Preguntó Sora entre cortante.

-Puede… - Comentó Selphie después de ver la reacción del rubio. – Per estamos aquí para que vuelvas a bajar.

-¿Bajar?

-Si Sora. Estamos en el cielo. – De repente aquella oscuridad que veía Sora se convirtieron en nubes esponjosas y vistas azules sin fin.

-Vaya…

-No te hagas ilusiones Sora. – Roxas agarró a Sora del brazo y lo acercó al borde de una nube. – Debes regresar abajo y terminar…

-Pero yo solo no puedo…

-No estás solo – Acabada la frase Selphie empujó a Sora haciendo que este reaccionara antes de que Xemnas le diera el golpe final.

-¡No te creas que acabar conmigo tan fácilmente! – Se levantó del suelo y golpe a Xemnas todo lo fuerte que puedo haciendo que ahora este cayera.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Todo es posible… - Extendió su keyblade para lanzar el ataque final.

A los lados de Sora aparecieron Roxas y Selphie los cuales apoyaron sus manos en la keyblade.

-Todos juntos lo haremos… ¿No es así como dije? – Dijo Roxas sin dejar de mirar a Xemnas

De la llave espada salió una luz intensa que derribo por completo a Xemnas. Este empezó a desaparecer mientras maldecía a su combatiente. Roxas y Selphie desaparecieron de nuevo sin decir palabra. Riku y los demás llegaron donde Sora con la noticia de que ya no quedaba ser en la organización… que de nuevo dicha organización había sido destruida y que había sido con la ayuda de todos.

-¿Ahora como regresamos? – Preguntó Naminé preocupada.

-De algún modo… - Contestó Riku alegremente.

-Gracias por la información… - Continuó Naminé mientras abrazaba al peliplateado.

Sora no parecía muy feliz al fin y al cabo, no tenía muchas intenciones de regresar a las islas en las que había pasado tanto con Roxas… el cual ahora ya no estaría a su lado. De repente Axeri apareció en frente del grupo.

-Cumpliré mi palabra Sora. – Dijo Axeri sin empuñar arma.

-Y dime… ¿Cuál es esa recompensación tuya? – Preguntó Sora con alguna esperanza.

-Tu regreso a las islas sano y salvo. – Abrió un portal – Allí encontrarás mi verdadera recompensa.

-Antes de cruzar el portal debo cumplir yo mi palabra. – Dijo empuñando de nuevo su arma.

-Tranquilo Sora. Todo a su tiempo. Recupérate de las heridas y luego me vienes a buscar si eso… como he dicho antes te estaré esperando.

Todos excepto Axeri cruzaron el portal, Sora no parecía muy convencido pero sus amigos lo arrastraron hasta regresar a las islas.

-Un chico con suerte, ¿verdad Roxas?

-¿Por quien lo dices?

-Por Sora. Aunque tu también eres un chico con suerte… vamos, como más tarde más complicado.

Donde Sora y los demás todos saltaban de alegría pues habían acabado con los enemigos entre todos, pero pronto se les termino la alegría al recordar que habían perdido dos seres queridos… Sora fue al hueco del árbol por instinto, los demás lo dejaron ir solo pues necesitaba pensar y recapacitar sobre lo que había pasado.

Sora entró y al ver aquel dibujo en el que estaba Roxas rompió en llanto. Se sentó en frente del dibujo, tocando cada una de las rayas que dibujo Roxas… sus llantos eran fuertes y sonoros pues el dolor se lo comía por dentro. Poco rato después se durmió justo en el lugar en el que fue aquel beso entre ellos dos que todo lo hizo cambiar.

Riku, Kairi y Naminé estaban en la playa observando la salida de aquel agujero del árbol.

-¿Qué pasará con la casa de Roxas? – Preguntó Naminé con tristeza en sus palabras.

-Supongo que la tendremos que vaciar y dejarla para otro… - Riku no estaba muy animado tampoco.

Kairi no tenía palabra hasta que vio algo que le llamó la atención. Corrió deprisa hacia el bote y subió a el para ir al pueblo. Naminé y Riku la siguieron.

A la hora Sora salió del hueco, en su mente pasaban todos los buenos y malos momentos con Roxas… Se tambaleaba como si fuera un borracho, pues las fuerzas y los ánimos hacían su cuerpo pesado y no le ayudaban a llegar a su hogar. Justo cuando pasó por delante de la casa de Roxas decidió subir para observar aquellos lugares en los que fueron solo de ellos dos… Sabía que observar esos lugares le romperían más el alma… que le destrozarían todo ánimo que le quedaba… pero tenía esa necesidad de verlo todo por última vez. Subió las escaleras como pudo, con algún golpe que otro. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta del piso, se dispuso a buscar las llaves que tenía él, pero algo le llamó la atención… De dentro del piso se escuchaban ruidos. Corrió a buscar las llaves, al abrir la puerta sus fuerzas no le ayudaron y tropezó con el mismo suelo casi cayendo al suelo. Buscó de donde procedían los sonidos pero no encontró nada. De repente su cuerpo pesaba como el plomo y se desplomó pero para su sorpresa no cayó al suelo sino que cayó en unos brazos que lo sujetaron por atrás. Sus ojos pesaban tanto que no podía ni abrirlos para comprobar quien había sido el que lo había agarrado, pero desprendía una olor que le era familiar. Sin saberlo se acurrucó en aquellos brazos hasta que lo dejaron en la cama y le acarició el pelo.

-Bienvenido de nuevo a casa, Sora.

Sora se durmió pues necesitaba descansar. Cuando abrió los ojos parecía que había dormido horas, pues a era de noche. Miró el reloj, eran las once p.m… ¿Cuántas horas habría dormido tranquilamente sin saber quien le había ayudado? Al recordar lo que pasó antes de dormirse se sentó rápidamente en la cama. Comprobó que iba en ropa interior y las heridas parecían haber sido curadas pues algunas ya tenían vendas. Se levantó poco a poco y caminó hasta el fin de la habitación con la intención de saber quien le había ayudado. Antes de salir de ella tragó saliva, no sabía quién o qué se podría encontrar al otro lado de la puerta. Salió de la habitación sin causar ningún tipo de ruido…

-Al fin despiertas dormilón. – Alguien detrás de él le habló.

Aquella voz… se le hizo imposible pues la olor de antes y la voz de ahora solo le recordaban una persona. De sus ojos empezaron a brotar pequeñas lágrimas, pero esta vez eran símbolo de alegría. Se giró para comprobar si era cierto lo que pensaba… y allí estaba él, su amado rubio estaba allí de pie lamiendo un helado de sal marina como si nada hubiera pasado. Sora corrió a abrazarlo y esta vez no lo atravesó.

-Pe… pero… ¿Cómo es posible? – Preguntó entre lágrimas de alegrías y sin separarse del rubio.

-Mm… Axeri me dijo que dijera algo parecido a aquí tienes mi recompensa o algo así.

Sora besó al rubio como nunca lo había echo, saboreando cada rincón de la boca de este que ahora sabía al helado de sal marina. Cuando se separaron simplemente sonrieron.

-Por cierto Sora… siento haberte quitado la ropa sin tu permiso, pero para curarte las heridas tenía que hacerlo y así dormías más cómodo.

-Hm… Mientras no hicieras nada a parte de curar las heridas no importa.

-¿Y si lo hubiera echo? – Comento él rubio en burla y con cara pícara.

-Ogh… Pervertido – Sora se dio la vuelta pero Roxas lo abrazó por atrás deteniéndole el paso.

-Yo no soy pervertido. ¡Ah si! Me olvidaba. Vístete.

-¿Por qué?

-Tu hazlo, quiero enseñarte algo

-

-¡No! ¡Ese helado es mío! –Grito una niña peliplateada

-O si.. como si los helados tuvieran etiquetas de nombres – Dijo un niño rubio mordiendo un helado de sal marina.

-Maldito rubiales…

-¡Vuelve a decir eso y te arreo!

-¡Rubiales!

Empezó una pequeña carrera entre la peliplateada y el rubio

-Ogh… Esto me suena a Roxas y Riku

-¡Sora! ¡Naminé!

-¡Selphie! ¡Kairi! ¡Aquí! – Comentó Sora

-Vaya de nuevo están así… ¿No cambiarán no? – Comentó Kairi

-Tenían que parecerse a sus padres… - Suspiró Seplhie.

-Oye Kairi, ¿Por qué no te has traído a Terra?

-Este fin de semana le toca estar con su padre.

-Vaya… suerte que Roxas y yo no nos separemos eso es un lío.

-Si…

De repente el móvil de Sora empezó a sonar.

-Perdonad. ¿Si? Hola Roxas, dime. Si estoy aquí en la isla con Ven, que Naminé se trajo a Aqua… si jeje no te preocupes. – Colgó el teléfono – Roxas que ya llegó a casa.

-Como se preocupa por vosotros ¿eh?

-Jeje… - un rubor recorrió las mejillas del castaño.

Ven y Aqua corrían aún en su pequeña carrera pero ahora los dos se divertían cuando de repente Aqua se detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre Aqua? –Preguntó Ven deteniéndose a su lado.

-¿Qué es eso?

Una sombra negra se asomaba entre los arbustos.

_-"La calma siempre se acaba"_

"¿Fin?"

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Fin de la historia. u.u si… ya llegó el fin de mi ficc… de este mejor dicho xD**

**Para los que no entendieran el porque Selphie vuelve a aparecer, es fácil, Axeri cuando representa que se sacrifica para hacer regresar a Roxas hace regresar a Selphie también, porque ella es quien representa que asesinó a los dos. Espero que les haya gustado mi historia y pues algunos me matarán por este final jeje pero está echo por si algún día me coge tiempo y puedo continuarla, pues eso, continuar con un pequeño trozo más… aunque supongo que después de este capitulo dejaré otro especial para que sepan de donde aparecen Aqua, Ven y Terra ô.o… Terra hijo de Kairi… xD no se como diablos se me ocurrió eso!**

**Nota: Corté después de que Roxas dijera "tengo que enseñarte algo" para dejarles un especial. Espero no se molesten por este par de cortes y este final.**

**Att: Aerith-Pink**


End file.
